Chibi!
by Hazu
Summary: Percayalah, masa-masa terindah itu adalah saat kita duduk di bangku TK!
1. Gagal

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Gagal**

Siang itu suasana amat mencekam.

Sekali lagi, Akashi Sang _Emperor_ menantang duel Hibari Sang Penguasa Namimori.

Meja-meja sudah disingkirkan ke pinggiran untuk memperluas area tanding—sebagian dijadikan tempat tidur baru bagi Aomine, Kagami, dan Haizaki.

Mainan dibereskan agar tidak menjadi korban.

Kise, Takao, dan Momoi sudah siap bersorak untuk Akashi, sementara di sisi lain ada Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, dan Tsunayoshi yang—dipaksa Dino-_sensei_—pasang taruhan untuk kemenangan Hibari.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara menatap tidak peduli sambil melanjutkan sesi makan _chuchu popsicles _mereka bersama Murasakibara. Furihata sudah ketar-ketir ingin memanggil Himuro-_sensei_ dan Nijimura-_sensei_ yang sedang rapat di kantor.

Midorima di mana? Oh iya, dia tadi marah-marah dengan _tsun-tsun _nya minta diajak ikut rapat.

Beginilah suasana Kelas Bunga Matahari kalau sudah ditinggal dua sensei mereka.

Belum lagi ditambah Belphegor, Fran, dan Basil, trio anak kelas sebelah yang akan langsung ngibrit ke kelas itu begitu dengar jeritan Kise yang membahana. Setelah itu Mukuro yang kepo akan mengikuti jejak mereka bertiga.

"_Know your place_, Kyouya." Akashi mengatakannya dengan suara agak cempreng yang direndah-rendahkan. Pingin kedengaran dewasa dan berkuasa maksudnya, tapi jatuhnya malah ke arah unyu dan bikin Dino-_sensei_ yang ngintip dari jendela—setelah kabur dari rapat—merasa mengkhianati Hibari karena jatuh cinta lagi. Dasar _Pedobear_ ihh.

"_Sugoi_!" Fran dan anggota 'trio anak sebelah'-nya yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk kelas heboh sendiri sambil tepuk tangan tidak jelas. Mukuro juga ingin tepuk tangan, tapi karena terlambat datang ia jadi ada di posisi belakang dan terpaksa jinjit walaupun tetap aja yang keliatan cuma rambut warna-warni. Heran deh, padahal kan Mukuro jauh lebih tinggi sedikit dari teman-temannya.

Hibari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tonfa plastik, ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangan gunting sakti yang akan segera Akashi lancarkan.

Semua yang menyaksikan menahan napas, angin dingin misterius berembus tiba-tiba, suasana hening tercip—

BRUUUT

"Dai-_chan_ KENTUUT!"

—ta.

Eh?

Seketika satu kelas lari pontang-panting keluar mendengar teriakan Momoi.

Dasar Aomine jorok, untung tadi lagi adegan tahan napas, jadi nggak perlu ada korban jiwa!

"Itu Kagami-kun sama Haizaki-kun kok nggak bangun-bangun ya?" Furihata bertanya takut-takut sambil menunjuk dua manusia yang menggelepar di atas meja.

Semua menoleh ke dalam, menyaksikan dua makhluk malang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Parahnya berada dalam radius terdekat lagi.

"Itu apa ya, putih-putih yang melayang keluar dari mulut Kagami-kun dan Haizaki-kun?" Sekarang Kuroko yang bertanya, membuat satu kelas kini hanya bisa menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa agar dua teman mereka diterima di sisi-Nya.

Di saat dua makhluk tak bersalah itu merenggang nyawa, sang pelaku _pengeboman_ malah makin nyenyak tidurnya sambil senyam-senyum bangga.

Yaaaaahh.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, pertarungan antara Akashi dan Hibari gagal lagi.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Apa lagi ini? Saya lagi ga ada kerjaan di rumah /natap tumpukan makalah yang terabaikan/ kebetulan ada ide, jadi... ya ketik aja.  
**

**Maaf ini aneh *bows***


	2. Tomodachi (part 1)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 2: Tomodachi (part 1)**

**Kuroko dan Ogiwara**

Setiap Kuroko ingin menangis, Ogiwara pasti akan menyadarinya. Ia akan bertanya mengapa, kemudian mengelus kepala Kuroko penuh sayang apapun yang bocah itu katakan.

Kalau sudah begitu, Kuroko tidak jadi menangis. Ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya untuk menghargai usaha sang sahabat. Tidak jarang ia menggigit kerah seragam biru mudanya hanya untuk menghentikan air matanya menetes—yang justru membuat Ogiwara makin khawatir. Lalu Kuroko akan mencoba tertawa bersama Ogiwara untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Namun beda Ogiwara, lain Kuroko.

Jika Ogiwara merasa sedih, justru Kuroko yang akan menangis.

Hatinya serasa tersayat melihat sang kawan menderita.

Yaaah... walaupun harus diakui kalau hal itu ampuh membuat Ogiwara mengurungkan niat menangisnya, karena sumpah ia bingung kenapa juga malah sobatnya yang nangis?

Dan pada akhirnya Ogiwara harus mencoba tertawa dan mengesampingkan masalahnya demi membuat Kuroko kembali tenang.

.

.

**Enma dan Furihata**

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu maupun melihat seorang Enma berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain Tsunayoshi.

Bocah merah itu jauh lebih pendiam dibanding Hibari. Aura yang melingkupi sekitarnya pun jauh lebih kuat dari aura penuh determinasi milik Akashi.

Itulah kenapa jarang ada yang berbicara dengannya.

Bahkan Himuro-_sensei_ yang penyabar (kelewat sabar malah, karena ia terbukti mampu menghadapi setan-setan cilik macam Hibari dan Akashi, ditambah Haizaki, Aomine, dan Kagami, juga Gokudera dalam waktu yang sama) harus mengelus dada karena Enma tidak pernah mau diajak bicara.

Tapi yang mereka tidak tau adalah kenyataan bahwa Enma itu anak yang manis, dan Furihata adalah orang beruntung yang bisa melihat sisi manis dari Enma.

Awalnya Furihata juga takut-takut, duduk di samping Akashi aja membuatnya ingin ngompol, tapi hari itu Nijimura-_sensei_ yang tidak peka itu malah menyuruhnya duduk di samping Enma.

Furihata yang selalu membawa buku cerita bergambar memutuskan untuk membacanya. Awalnya ia tidak tau kalau Enma suka membaca buku cerita dan bocah merah itu terlalu malu hanya untuk meminta membaca buku bersama. Namun Furihata yang tidak sengaja melihat kerlingan di mata itu saat Enma mencuri-curi membaca buku miliknya akhirnya mencoba mengajak Enma membaca bersama.

Tidak banyak kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Enma.

Namun senyuman dan perasaan senang ketika membaca bersama sudah cukup bagi Furihata untuk mengecap Enma sebagai temannya.

.

.

**Akashi dan Hibari**

Akashi dan Hibari itu bukan teman, dan mereka tidak pernah, juga tidak mau mengaku kalau mereka berteman.

Pernah pada suatu hari _driver_ yang biasa menjemput Akashi sedang terjebak macet sehingga bocah merah pecinta gunting itu harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk pulang.

Saat itu air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk, tapi Akashi enggan menumpahkannya.

Harga diri _bro_! Masih ada Hibari di sana, masa iya dia mau nangis?

Nijimura-_sensei_ sudah bolak-balik menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang, tapi sudah kodratnya seorang Akashi menolak bantuan.

Di tengah kesunyian karena murid-murid lain sudah pulang, Hibari tiba-tiba bangun dari kegiatan tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi yang agak terisak dan duduk dengan bersandar di punggung sang musuh bebuyutan.

"Kau karnivora, jadi tidak boleh nangis—"

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang sempat ia dengar sebelum Akashi menangis kencang.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Hibari yang menggeplak kepala Akashi dengan tonfa karena seenaknya mengelapkan ingus di bajunya. Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua anak asuhnya.

Mereka bukan teman kan?

.

.

"Hei Kyouya, memangnya kau biasa pulang dengan siapa?"

"_Sendirian_."

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aaaah makin aneh ya? Maaf, saya lagi banyak tugas, terus ini minggu UTS. Berhubung besok cuma Bahasa German sama Bahasa Indonesia, jadi deh saya lanjutin ini untuk melampiaskan stres. Tapi jadinya aneh ya? Banget?**

**Oh iya, saya lagi bingung mau masangkan siapa sama siapa buat jadi temen. Mau ngasih saran? atau saran buat plot juga gak apa.**

**Nee : Pfft jangan tanya deh si Aho makan apa, bahaya tau! Oke ini udah lanjut dan makasi reviewnya :)**

**Seijuuro Eisha : Ini udah lanjut dan makasih reviewnya :)  
**

**Buat yang udah baca juga makasih :) *bows***


	3. Tomodachi (part 2)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Tomodachi (part 2)**

**Takao dan Midorima**

Midorima tidak menganggapnya teman, tidak mau, tidak pernah.

Di mata Midorima, Takao itu hanya anak hiperaktif yang suka mengganggu dan memberi panggilan aneh '_Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan'. Namanya itu Midorima Shintaro, bukan Shin-_chan_. Shin-_chan_ itu nama tokoh anime yang sering ia lihat di rumah. Bu-bukannya Midorima suka nonton anime, _nanodayo_! Dia cuma tidak sengaja liat!

"Shin-_chan_!" Nah kan, baru juga diomongin. "Kemarin aku dibelikan _Tou-chan_ sepeda baru~" Takao berteriak bangga sambil menghampiri _sahabat_nya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_."

"Shin-_chan _mau main sepeda ke rumahku nanti sore? Tapi kan rumah Shin-_chan_ jauh..."

Siapa yang mau main sepeda ke rumahnya, tau rumahnya aja kagak. Bu-bukannya Midorima pingin tau rumahnya Takao juga sih, apalagi sampai pingin main ke rumahnya karena ia bosan di rumah hanya dengan pengasuhnya! Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!

"Aku tau kok _Kaa-chan_ sama _Tou-chan_nya Shin-_chan_ sibuk, kalau gitu nanti sore aku aja yang ke rumah Shin-_chan~_"

Ugh, tau dari mana dia orang tua Midorima sibuk? Tapi, tapi, tapi kan Takao tidak tau rumahnya. Haha, si _baka_ itu kan nggak tau rumahnya ya.

Sekarang Takao pergi mendatangi Akashi, mungkin dia mau cari mati.

"Shin-_chan_, rumah oranye di Blok D nomor 30 ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Midorima tidak bersyukur memiliki ayah yang menjadi rekan kerja seorang Akashi. Apalagi anaknya yang berambut merah itu seenak jidat membeberkan alamat rumahnya kepada orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan berkunjung, karena mulai Sabtu dan Minggu pagi ini bisa dipastikan teriakan Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan_ akan terdengar dari halaman depan.

.

.

**Kise dan Haizaki**

Haizaki itu hanya tukang _bully_, dan objek _bully_an paling empuk di Kelas Bunga Matahari adalah Kise Ryouta.

Walaupun Haizaki pernah dipukul Aomine dan Kagami yang jengah melihat Kise terus diganggu.

Kenapa Kise dan bukannya Tsuna, Enma, Furihata, atau Kuroko?

Jawabannya mudah, karena Kise itu menyenangkan untuk diganggu, selalu berusaha melawan, dan tidak memiliki penjaga seperti halnya Kuroko dan Tsunayoshi. Kalau pun Haizaki ingin mengganggu Furihata, yang ada dia hanya akan luluh melihat air mata bocah itu atau kalah duluan karena aura Enma yang mengerikan.

Masih ingat kan kalau Enma dan Furihata itu teman?

Hari ini pun begitu, Haizaki membawa setoples cacing dan mengambil beberapa lalu diletakkan di kepala Kise. Semua juga tau Kise takut cacing, jadi tidak aneh melihat bocah pirang itu berteriak dan menangis histeris, sementara sang pelaku hanya tertawa guling-guling tidak tau diri.

Ogiwara dan Yamamoto yang merasa kasian akhirnya memungut cacing di kepala Kise, sementara Aomine, Akashi, Kagami, dan Gokudera yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi mulai bergerak untuk merajam Haizaki.

"ZAKI!" Nijimura-_sensei_ yang baru saja dipanggil Tsuna masuk kelas sambil marah-marah. Sendok nasi dan celemek merah muda bahkan lupa ia tanggalkan. "Ikut aku ke kantor! Sepertinya aku perlu bicara dengan ibumu lagi."

Haizaki menolak, namun ia digendong paksa Nijimura.

Kise yang sudah mulai tenang memegang rambutnya, sepertinya dia harus cuci rambut sekarang. rambutnya basah-basah gimana gitu.

Kamar mandi berada di sebelah ruang guru, jadi Kise harus melewati ruangan itu sebelum ke sana. Dalam langkahnya yang gontai sayup-sayup ia mendengar Haizaki yang menangis dan berteriak tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Aku tidak punya teman. Di rumah semua membenciku —hiks," Kise terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku —_Kaa-san _tidak pernah di rumah, dia sibuk kerja."

"Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau terus mengganggu Kise." Kali ini suara yang lebih dewasa, namun lembut, tidak seperti suara Nijimura-_sensei _yang sewot.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengganggu Kise! Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian lagi! Semua menganggapku menyebalkan, tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku." Suara isakan dan ingus yang disedot terdengar. "Aku kesepian... tapi Kise —dia —dia tidak pernah benci maupun dendam walupun sudah kuganggu."

Mendengar itu Kise tanpa ragu masuk ke ruang guru, ia melihat dua _sensei_-nya sedang duduk dihadapan Haizaki yang membelakangi pintu.

"Jangan keluarkan Haizaki_cchi_!" Sekarang Kise ikut menangis. Dia tau rasanya terasingkan. Dia sudah pengalaman tidak ditanggapi oleh Aomine maupun Kuroko.

"Selama aku memaafkannya dia tidak perlu dikeluarkan kan?"

Haizaki tersentuh mendengar ucapan Kise. Segera ia turun dari kursi dan berlari memeluk Kise sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Haaah kalau sudah begini Nijimura dan Himuro bisa apa selain tersenyum dan menepuk kepala mereka?

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Nee: Makasih udah review lagi :* ini udah lanjut. Aduuh... jangan diculik dong, nanti ceritanya gak jalan gara-gara charanya pada ilang :D culik aja Dino-_sensei_ yang pedo dan mengganggu keselamatan umat~~ iya memang itu Akashi jorok, anak ningrat bilang ngelap ingus di baju orang -_- /digunting  
**

**Yuuki Keitaro: Makasih udah review :) saya bales di sini aja ga apa ya? *maksa* Iya mereka emang cocok satu sama lain, sayang kecocokan mereka terpaut judul anime berbeda :" tapi lebih disayangkan lagi mereka ketularan tsunderenya Midorima sampe gak mau ngaku kalau mereka cocok padahal saya udah susah-susah mempersatukan mereka dalam satu cerita, satu dunia /apasih**

**Buat yang udah baca juga makasih :)**


	4. Tomodachi (part 3)

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 4: Tomodachi (part 3)**

**Momoi dan Murasakibara**

Memang Momoi itu sahabat Aomine. Mereka bertetangga, mereka berbagi suka cita, bahkan banyak orang salah mengira mereka saudara.

Tapi kenyataannya Momoi lebih memilih Murasakibara untuk diajak main. Murasakibara itu asyik. Dia mau diajak Momoi main masak-masakan, bahkan memakannya jika yang Momoi pakai untuk memasak adalah bahan makanan betulan.

Pernah sekali Murasakibara terkapar mengenaskan di tengah kelas ketika hari itu Momoi tidak masuk, Nijimura langsung panik dan meneriaki rekan kerjanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk menyuruhnya menggendong Murasakibara ke ruang kesehatan karena ia tidak kuat.

"Apa hari ini Atsushi sakit?" Himuro bertanya dengan suara halus, Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Aku sakit perut Muro_chin_." Murasakibara sudah minta izin kok untuk memanggil Himuro begitu.

"Atsushi salah makan? Kemarin Atsushi makan apa?"

Jujur. Himuro deg-degan juga, takut kalau ternyata masakan yang ia sediakan kemarin yang membuat anak asuhnya sakit perut. Pasalnya ia lupa cuci tangan sebelum masak.

"Aku kebanyakan makan kue kering yang dibawa Momo_chin_." Murasakibara memegang perutnya yang kembali sakit. "Momo_chin_ bilang dia membuatnya sendiri, jadi aku menghabiskannya."

Pantas saja. Himuro ingat Aomine pernah memperingatkannya untuk tidak memakan segala yang dibuat Momoi apapun alasannya kalau masih ingin hidup.

"Ah, kalau begitu Atsushi harus berhenti makan masakan Satsuki."

Murasakibara menepis tangan Himuro yang akan mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau, nanti Momo_chin_ sedih kalau aku tidak memakan masakannya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku marah sama Muro_chin_ kalau nggak bolehin aku makan masakannya Momo_chin_."

Himuro menghela napas. Sembarang Atsushi, sembarang.

.

.

**Aomine dan Kagami**

Mereka berdua selalu berkompetisi menjadi yang terbaik. Dalam bermain basket, mengalahkan Nijimura-_sensei_, maupun merebut perhatian Kuroko —walaupun untuk yang terakhir tidak ada yang bisa menang di antara mereka karena sang objek rebutan lebih tertarik dengan Ogiwara.

Mereka itu saingan bukannya teman.

Mereka lawan bukan kawan.

Mereka berbenturan untuk saling mengalahkan.

Tapi ada kalanya ketika masing-masing mengulurkan tangan. Saat dirasa sang saingan tak berdaya untuk melawan.

Ada kalanya mereka menyediakan tempat berbagi, ketika sang kawan begitu terlarut dalam pemikiran sendiri. Menjadikannya tidak asyik diajak bergelut atau sekedar mengajak Nijimura-_sensei_ menemani mereka bermain basket.

Mereka terlalu mirip dan itu menjadikan mereka teman sesungguhnya tanpa perlu ada yang sadar.

.

.

**Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Tsunayoshi**

Di kelas, mereka bertiga sangat susah dipisah.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto bagaikan pelindung bagi Tsuna. Tameng yang selalu menjaga Tsuna dari serangan makhluk berbahaya macam Akashi, Hibari, atau Haizaki.

Bagi Gokudera, Tsuna itu bagaikan sepupu sendiri. Berawal dari kakak tertuanya—panggil saja dia G—yang memperkenalkan ia pada teman sekolahnya tahun lalu, akhirnya Gokudera mengenal Tsuna ketika kepala bocah itu menyembul dari belakang kaki Giotto, teman kakaknya.

Awalnya Gokudera tidak begitu menyukainya karena Tsuna cengeng. Namun suatu ketika ia terpeleset di depan pintu rumahnya ketika Giotto dan Tsuna sedang bertamu. Kakaknya dan Giotto tertawa dan mengatainya ceroboh, tapi Tsuna malah memarahi kedua remaja itu lalu menghampiri Gokudera dan membantunya berdiri.

Sejak itu Gokudera berjanji dalam hati untuk membalas kebaikan Tsuna dengan menjadikan dirinya pengawal pribadi —tentu saja secara sepihak.

Sementara Yamamoto mengenal Tsuna ketika pertama kali masuk TK Teiko. Saat itu Gokudera masih liburan di Italia sekalian menemui sang Ayah yang bekerja di sana. Pesawat yang akan membawa ia, ibunya, dan kedua kakaknya baru akan kembali ke Jepang besok.

Saat itu Tsuna terlihat kesepian, tidak bisa berbaur dengan siapapun di kelas. Jadi ia memutuskan duduk bersama Tsuna. Menurutnya Tsuna itu anteng dan manis dan sebagai anak yang mudah bergaul, Yamamoto cepat akrab dengan Tsuna.

Yamamoto menyukai bocah itu dan lama-lama ia merasa Tsunayoshi seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun ia tidak mungkin bilang begitu kalau tidak mau dibunuh Gokudera yang sudah mengklaim Tsuna duluan.

Terkadang Gokudera memandang Yamamoto sinis bila bocah itu terlalu dekat dengan Tsuna, tapi toh Yamamoto tertawa saja.

Mereka teman kan? Seharusnya mereka berbagi, bukan berkelahi memperebutkan Tsuna.

Kesimpulannya, yang membuat mereka susah dipisahkan adalah pertemanan mereka dengan Tsuna yang begitu kuat.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aiissh apa pula ini? Tuhan, saya nggak tau apa yang saya ketik! Apalagi bagiannya Gokudera, Yamamoto, sama Tsuna... Apa banget dah itu -_- maap saya lagi seteress harusnya minggu ini saya libur panjang berhubung anak kelas XII UAS, eeeh... malah disuruh ke sekolah dan tarung sama buku ekonomi yg tebelnya kayak komik 6 volume /malahcurhat **

**Ini aneh ya? Jujur! *maksa***

**Nee: Ini udah lanjut :) ada kok untungnya, bisa dijual ke peternakan kuda! :D Iya, Midorin memang sabar kok, sabar banget dia. Kise mengerti perasaannya Haizaki jadi dia bisa memaafkan. makasih sudah baca :) dan maaf chapter ini (dan sepertinya semuanya) ooc.**

**Buat semua yang udah baca juga makasih :)**


	5. Giotto!

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 5: Giotto!**

Rabu yang cerah di Namimori. Hari ini Giotto libur (meliburkan diri), karena (katanya) terkena serangan diare mendadak.

Ia meronta-ronta sambil memegang perutnya dengan dramatis ketika G datang menjemput pagi tadi. Pemuda separuh Itali itu hanya _speechless_ melihat kelakuan teman pirangnya yang meracau tidak jelas tentang akhir hidup dan betapa imutnya Tsuna saat bermain bersama Gokudera.

G hanya mendengus sebal sebelum berpamitan dan melangkah ke sekolah. Sia-sia dia sprint ke tempat Giotto, jadi keringatan, kecenya hilang.

.

.

Hup! Hup!

Giotto melompati pagar belakang TK Teiko walaupun gerbang depannya masih terbuka lebar. Biar keren katanya, seperti di film laga karangan kelasnya untuk festival musim panas kemarin. Sekedar informasi, Giotto berperan sebagai bos mafia kece dengan G sebagai guardiannya di situ. Pemerannya sengaja dipilih yang muka bule untuk meningkatkan jumlah pengunjung. Ada sesi foto bareng pula!

Sekarang Giotto mulai celingukan. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, menyembunyikan diri dari bocah maupun guru TK yang ada dengan bersembunyi di balik semak belakang gedung —sungguh, itu tidak berguna sama sekali karena rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke atas bagai api unggun tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"_Sensei_, di sini ada penculik!" Giotto menegang mendengar kalimat itu. Penyamarannya sudah sempurna bukan? Bahkan dia telah merangkak-rangkak di tanah bagai tentara. Terkutuklah bocah yang mengatainya tadi.

"Mana penculiknya, Daiki?" Nijimura yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak asuhnya bermain diluar mendatangi Aomine.

Aomine menunjuk semak-semak di depannya, jaraknya sekitar lima langkah orang dewasa. Di antara dedaunan hijaunya tampak helaian-helaian pirang, dan di baliknya terlihat siluet manusia.

"Aku tidak ingat ini hari libur, Giotto." Nijimura berkata ketus menyadari siapa di balik semak. Hibari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mulai menurunkan tonfa plastiknya, sudah merasa aman karena itu bukan Dino-_sensei_ yang mau mengintai kegiatan kelasnya.

Tertangkap sudah. Tidak ada pilihan selain menyerah sekarang.

Giotto keluar dari balik semak, mengangkat kedua tangan, memasang wajah pasrah.

"Aku ketahuan, bawalah aku sebagai tahanan."

"_Sensei_, apa sekarang kita akan bermain polisi-polisian?" Takao bertanya girang. Yamamoto dan Ogiwara berteriak senang di belakangnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, Haizaki-_kun_, dan Dai-_chan _akan menjadi penjahatnya bersama _Onii-chan_ itu!" Momoi ikut-ikutan. Sekarang anak-anak di Kelas Bunga Matahari malah sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk siapa menjadi apa, bola basket yang sedari tadi mereka kejar-kejar kini teronggok menyedihkan di dekat semak-semak.

"Kyaaaa! Tolooongg!" Momoi mulai memainkan perannya, menjadi korban pencopetan bersama Kise, dan Kuroko. Sejatinya Kurokolah korban di sini, ia lari terseok-seok ketika tangannya di tarik Momoi dan Kise untuk mengejar pencopet—Aomine dan Kagami—yang larinya sumpah cepat sekali.

Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil melanjutkan kisahnya. Mahasiswa merangkap guru TK itu sedang membacakan beberapa buku untuk Furihata, Enma, Tsunayoshi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang sedang tidak ingin bermain di luar hari ini.

"Aku mendapatkan barang berharga!" Kagami tertawa sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik yang ia rebut dari Momoi tadi kepada Giotto.

Giotto tertawa nista, "Aku bangga memiliki anak buah seperti kalian," Ia berucap sambil memandangi bawahannya satu-satu. Akashi, Aomine, Haizaki, Kagami, dan Takao. "Tapi bersiaplah anak buahku, sebentar lagi polisi akan menemukan kita!"

Baru saja Giotto mengatakannya, Hibari sudah menendang pohon yang dibaliknya menjadi markas para penjahat. "_Kamikorosu_." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat, bocah itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah seorang bocah berambut merah yang duduk tenang dekat Giotto. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Sei!"

"Hyaaatttt!" Di belakang Hibari, Yamamoto menerjang dengan ranting pohon. Berlari-lari menebas udara, mencari musuh yang paling dekat untuk di lawan. Gokudera dan Ogiwara hanya berjalan santai sambil membentuk jarinya menyerupai pistol.

"Menyerahlah kalian penjahat!" Ogiwara berseru. Gokudera sudah ikut menerjang, seolah ia sudah masuk medan perang.

Yamamoto menghadapi Aomine, Gokudera mengejar Haizaki, Ogiwara adu tatapan dengan Takao. Permainan sudah sejauh ini. Nijimura yang memerhatikan mereka bersama Momoi, Kise, dan Kuroko mulai tersenyum.

Saatnya ia mengambil peran.

Dengan kerennya Nijimura yang didaulat menjadi kepala polisi memasuki medan perang. Akashi dan Hibari sudah lari ke sana-sini, saling serang dengan senjata andalan mereka. Aomine masih menghindari ayunan-ayunan ranting dari Yamamoto. Gokudera mengejar Haizaki sambil adu mulut siapa yang sebenarnya terkena penuaan dini. Ogiwara dan Takao entah kenapa malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, saling mengintimidasi mungkin?

"Aku kepala polisi, kalian menyerahlah!" Nijimura berakting, Giotto bangkit dari singgasana. Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Nijimura menerejang ke arah Giotto dan mengunci pergerakkan pemuda itu. "Lihat, bos kalian sudah tertangkap! Menyerahlah!"

Giotto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang terkunci. "Tidak, jangan menyerah anak buahku!" Semua anggota penjahat menatap Giotto, meyakinkan bos mereka bahwa mereka akan menang.

"Hyaaaatttt!"

.

.

"Ayo cari Himuro-_sensei_, aku lapar." Kagami berseru sambil menarik tangan Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kagami_cchi_ tidak ikut main?" Jelas Kise heran. Kan yang tadi merampok dia dan Momoi itu Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami mendengus sebal, "Mereka lupa sama aku."

Kise dan Momoi hanya tertawa miris. Sekarang mereka berempat berjalan menuju kelas mencari _sensei _mereka tersayang untuk minta makan.

.

.

"_Sensei_, kenapa di luar sangat ribut?" Tsuna bertanya heran. Jarang-jarang teman-teman mereka ribut begitu, apalagi kalau bersama Nijimura-_sensei_.

"Mungkin mereka menemukan permainan yang bagus. Ayo sekarang bantu _sensei_ membuat makanan, Kagami dan yang lain sudah kembali."

.

.

Di balik pagar TK Teiko, G mendengus. Ternyata benar dugannya, makhluk pirang itu tidak sekolah bukan karena diare, tapi hanya ingin datang dan bermain di TK ini.

Dasar bocah. Kena diare beneran kapok kamu!

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Iya ini udah lanjut, maap banget kelamaan T.T  
**


	6. Apa Cita-citamu?

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 6: Apa Cita-citamu?**

Hari ini Nijimura sendirian mengasuh bocah-bocah tengil itu. Himuro terpaksa mengambil kuliah pagi karena dosennya akan menghadiri pernikahan putri tunggalnya siang nanti. Jadilah sekarang Nijimura berdiri dengan wajah suram di hadapan tujuh belas kepala warna-warni.

Bukannya apa, tapi terakhir kali ia mengajar sendirian karena Himuro panas dalam, bocah-bocah itu langsung atur posisi —siap-siap menonton pertarungan Akashi vs Hibari entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Informasi aja, Nijimura otaknya setengah pereman, coy. Waktu SMA dia pernah jadi kapten tim basket sekolahan dan nggak ada satu pun anggotanya yang berani bolos. Sekali bolos bakal langsung dicari ke mana-mana sampai ketemu dan mendapat _salam tempel_ dari tangan sekseh Nijimura.

Itulah kenapa Nijimura jarang dapat ilham mau ngapain dengan _anak-anak_nya kalau Himuro tak ada.

Kisahnya agak nggak nyambung sih sebenarnya.

Tapi masa iya dia mau ikutan nyorakin Akashi sama Hibari yang lagi berantem?

_Hell no_!

Setelah berpikir keras dan mengeluarkan kemampuan terpendam yang telah ia asah selama hampir setahun kerja sambilan jadi guru TK Teiko, akhirnya Nijimura mendapat secercah cahaya:

_Apa cita-cita mereka_?

Hal simpel, cuma cita-cita. Semua anaknya pinter, pasti bisa.

Jadi setelah membagikan kertas gambar (yang dipenuhi insiden berdarah akibat Akashi dan Hibari yang saling lempar senjata karena ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat kertas, Yamamoto yang berusaha menangkis gunting yang terlempar ke mana-mana dengan penggaris, Kise yang nangis-nangis, Gokudera yang ribut akan keselamatan Tsuna, dan serangkaian hal absurd lainnya), Nijimura mulai menjelaskan apa itu cita-cita, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malas dari beberapa kepala.

Nijimura berusaha sabar.

Detik berganti menit, menit hampir menjadi jam. Para bocah mengerikan sudah mulai mengumpulkan tugas mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan tulisan kalian agar teman-teman kalian tahu."

"_Hai Sensei_!"

Nijimura mengambil kertas paling atas, tulisannya lumayan rapi untuk anak TK. "Punya Takeshi ya —hem pemain _baseball_?" Jangan lupakan gambar yang mirip _stickman_ mau tawuran. "Jadi Takeshi ingin jadi pemain _baseball_? Cita-cita yang bagus."

Yang lain tepuk tangan.

Kertas kedua ditarik Nijimura, cuma tulisan rapi. "Shintaro mau jadi dokter? Kalau gitu harus belajar yang rajin, _Sensei_ mendoakanmu."

Yang lain memandang takjub.

"Ini punya siapa yang mau jadi polisi? —dan tidur?"

Satu kelas saling pandang-pandangan, hingga Aomine yang tadinya asyik di dunia sendiri (baca: ngupil) mengangkat tangan. Nijimura keki.

"Ryota masih bingung ya mau jadi model atau pilot? Menurut _Sensei_ keduanya bagus, tergantung Ryota aja lebih suka yang mana."

Oke, sejauh ini masih normal. Normal.

_Ingin menjadi kuat_. Nijimura tertawa miris melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas milik Tsuna dan Enma, ada apa dengan mereka? Sering di_bully_ kah?

"Enma dan Tsuna sudah kuat kok menurut _Sensei_."

_Ingin jadi pemberani_. "Kouki, kalau kamu hampir tidak terselamatkan." Nijimura geleng-geleng. Gimana mau berani kalau Akashi sama Hibari tidak sengaja berada di dekatnya aja dia sudah ngompol?

"Memang Furi nulis apa _Sensei_?" Ogiwara kepo. Furihata menunduk malu.

Nijimura malas menjawab, dia masih punya hati.

"Kalau tidak terlilit tagihan uang kos, _Sensei_ juga mau jadi pemain basket. Taiga, gapailah mimpimu!" Jempol tangan kanan Nijimura teracung, terharu akan cita-cita mulia anaknya. Padahal Kagami cuma nulis '_wanna be basketball player_'. Maklum, sepupunya orang Amerika jadi Kagami lancar bahasa Inggris.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi pelindungnya Tsuna, Hayato?"

Pasti tau dong Gokudera nulis apaan?

_Aku adalah _HERO!

Sekilas author teringat dengan personifikasi negara adi kuasa dari fandom sebelah.

"_Nee_ Shigehiro, memang kau pahlawannya siapa?" Nijimura sewot.

Ogiwara tertawa, "Barusan _Sensei_ memanggilku _hero_!" Bahagia sekali sepertinya dia.

Oke, Nijimura kalah!

Ternyata separuh muridnya agak nggak normal, sekarang punya— "Shougo, tulisanmu nggak kebaca." Haizaki nangis di paha Kise, padahal cita-cita yang dia tulis (menurutnya) kece:

_Jadi boss mafia._

Tapi karena Nijimura masih peduli dengan pikiran suci anaknya yang lain jadi deh dia bilang tulisan Haizaki nggak kebaca. Aslinya boong aja.

"Satsuki masih TK, nggak boleh nulis _ingin jadi istri Tetsu-_kun. _Sensei_ aja belum punya pacar." Nijimura curhat mendadak, mengabaikan pertanyaan murid-muridnya tentang apa itu pacar dan sejenisnya.

"Kenapa di kertasmu cuma ada namanya, Kazunari?" Kali ini Nijimura hanya membolak-balik kertas yang hanya ada tulisan Takao Kazunari di satu sisinya.

"Hanya orang yang punya _Hawk Eyes_ yang bisa membacanya." Satu kelas tertawa, Nijimura mengelus dada.

Makin ke bawah, cita-cita muridnya makin absurd.

"Atsushi, makan itu bukan cita-cita."

"Eeeh, tapi Muro-_chin_ bilang makan itu perlu."

_Aku akan mengalahkan Akashi._

_Kyouya pasti akan kukalahkan._

"Akashi, Hibari, kalian berdua jodoh." Nijimura berkomentar.

Sepertinya sudah semua dia baca, semoga tidak ada yang tertinggal. Nijimura membereskan hasil kerja anak-anaknya, memasukkan dalam sebuah map khusus sebelum pergi ke dapur sekolah untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang tidak sampai menapak tanah. Ia sedang menunggu _Kaa-san_nya yang terlambat menjemput karena harus membawa neneknya berobat ke Rumah Sakit di ayunan sekolah.

"Tetsu belum dijemput?" Nijimura bertanya ketika melihat sejumput biru muda di taman TK Teiko. Biasanya ia sudah pulang dan dengan kejam meninggalkan Himuro menunggu semua anaknya pulang, tapi hari ini tak ada Himuro.

Yang di tanya menggeleng. Kakinya masih diayun-ayunkan.

"_Sensei—_" Kuroko angkat suara, nadanya menggantung. Guru muda itu diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "—_Sensei_ belum membaca punyaku."

DEG

Iyakah?

Gawat Nijimura lupa.

"Eh, iyakah Tetsu? Maaf mungkin tadi terselip. Memang kau menulis apa?"

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, namun terketup lagi ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Ah, itu _Kaa-san_. Sampai jumpa _Sensei_!" Kuroko melompat dari ayunan dan menunduk tanda berpamitan sebelum berlari menuju _Kaa-san_nya.

Nijimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sumpah dia beneran lupa membaca milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi ya sudahlah, bisa ia liat besok sekalian menunjukkan hasil kerja anak-anaknya pada Himuro. Paling apa sih yang Kuroko tulis? Menjadi guru mungkin?

Hari itu Nijimura pulang ke kos sambil menebak-nebak cita-cita Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin lebih diperhatikan._

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Yay! Saya update~ ga sempet baca ulang karena ngetik di tengah-tengah ngerjain tugas bahasa German. itu tugas kelompok, tapi cuma saya yang ngerjakan :" /malahcurhat Jadi maap banget kalo ada (banyak) typo(s)...  
**

**Nee: Bwuahahahaha apa yang membuat Nee-san inget fic ini lagi? Saya yang kece kah? /plak ia itu TK rame banget (sampe bikin Giotto bolos demi main di situ) bikin saya pengen balik ke TK XD Makasih ya sudah setia review (ini 'Nee', 'Nee', yang sama kan?) Saya cinta kamu :* /jijikwoi!**


	7. Rainy Day

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 7: Rainy Day**

Titik-titik air itu mengguyur Namimori, membuat sekumpulan bocah warni-warni harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk menunggu dijemput oleh para wali.

Kali ini Akashi tidak akan menangis lagi walaupun _driver_nya sedang terjebak macet, tenang, tenang, semua teman-temannya masih menunggu untuk di jemput juga. Cukup Kyouya saja yang melihat dia menangis, yang lain masih harus tunduk padanya yang berkuasa dan bertampang bengis.

"Cepet pirang, adek gue kasian nunggu kelamaan!" Sayup-sayup terdengar keributan dari luar, sepertinya akan ada yang dijemput. _Omedetou_.

"Bentar dong G, _neko_-nya unyuuu banget nih mirip Tsu-_chan_."

Sepertinya, Tsuna dan Gokudera tau siapa yang ribut-ribut di luar.

"Gue tinggal loh, gue tinggal!" Dan suara hentakan terdengar bersama suara cipratan air yang membuat G misuh-misuh sendiri kemudian, celana sekolahnya basah coy gara-gara dia menghentakan kaki di genangan air. Duh, betapa dodolnya dia.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah Giotto yang berlari-lari mengejar sang sobat dengan payung di tangan kanan dan kucing di tangan kiri.

"Hah, hah, permisi Nijimura-_senpai_, aku mau menjemput Tsu-_chan_." Kenapa _senpai_? Ceritanya panjang, singkatnya dulu Giotto dan Nijimura satu SD.

Bukan seperti apa yang ada di bayangan Giotto, Tsuna akan lari dengan bahagia menyambutnya seperti drama kakak-beradik yang sering dia tonton bersama Maman, yang berlari menyambutnya malah Aomine, Ogiwara, Yamamoto, Takao, Kise, Haizaki, Momoi, bahkan Akashi sampai Hibari. Sementara Tsunanya sendiri hanya menatap bingung melihat teman-temannya yang berebut memeluk kaki jenjang sang kakak.

"_Onii-chan_, ayo main lagi!"

Sumpah, Tsuna bingung sendiri.

G geleng-geleng kepala, sambil menyeret remaja pirang itu keluar dari gerombolan bocah pelangi. "Kita mau jemput Hayato sama Tsuna, dodol, bukan main-main di sini. Kalau mau main ku tinggal, biar Tsuna aku yang antar pulang."

Aura kelam berkoar-koar menyelimuti tubuh G. Giotto mengkeret, dengan berat hati mendatangi adiknya dan menggandeng tangan Tsuna lalu berpamitan dengan derai air mata pada anak-anak TK Teiko.

"Kapan-kapan aja ya mainnya, Mama G marah." G menggemplang si pirang dengan talenan.

**.**

**.**

"Itu kakaknya Tsuna? Kok beda banget ya?" Kagami memulai acara gosip bersama.

"Iya, kamu baru tau?" Takao yang memang tetanggaan dengan Tsuna mengernyit, ia pikir semua teman-temannya tau Giotto kakak Tsuna, apalagi kalau liat rambut mereka yang mirip api unggun.

"Iya-_ssu_, habis Giotto-_nii_ itu seru, nggak kayak Tsuna yang anteng!" Aslinya Kise mau bilang 'hiperaktif', tapi kata itu belum masuk kamus hidupnya.

"Ryouta, kakakmu datang!" Suara Himuro menghentikan sesi gosip bersama anak-anak Kelas Bunga Matahari, Kise membalikkan badan dan tersenyum riang ketika melihat dua gadis pirang berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang satu mungkin masih SD dan satunya lagi SMP.

"_Minnacchi_, aku pulang duluan ya!" Dengan begitu Kise melesat menuju dua kakaknya. Cuma perasaan bocah-bocah itu saja atau memang Kise terlihat seperti perempuan jika jalan bertiga dengan kakaknya? Mereka bertiga begitu mirip, yang membedakan hanya usia, tinggi, dan model rambut. Sisanya _copycat_.

Fakta baru Kelas Bunga Matahari: Kise itu cantik!

Tiga sudah dijemput, beberapa merasa iri.

Aomine tidur-tiduran di paha Momoi. Kalau bukan Mama Aomine, ya Ibunya Momoi yang menjemput mereka. Tapi tumben mereka lama, apa trotoar sedang macet ya?

**.**

**.**

Izuki berjalan sambil menggumamkan lawakan-lawakan garing tingkat _Kami_-_sama_, Hyuuga jengah mendengarnya.

Hari ini mereka berdua, di bawah satu payung hasil ngepet punya Kiyoshi berjalan menuju TK Teiko dengan tujuan mulia menjemput sepupu Izuki, Takao. Setelah dengan seenak udel orang tua yang bersangkutan mengirimi pesan singkat pada Izuki yang sekolahnya _tidak terlalu jauh_ dari TK Teiko karena mereka tidak punya payung.

Alasannya maksa banget, bilang aja males keluar rumah!

Itu tadi batin Hyuuga.

Nah, sekarang kenapa Hyuuga berjalan bersama Izuki di bawah satu payung yang sungguh terlihat _mesra_ sekali?

Karena Riko bilang Izuki itu polos dan jago nyasar. Riko belum mau kehilangan salah satu budak andalannya di lapangan.

"Shun-_nii_!" Takao lompat-lompat melihat Izuki masuk kelas, dengan segera ia ambil tas dan berpamitan pada teman-teman sepergosipannya, tak lupan pamit dan mencium tangan dua _Sensei_ tersayang.

Kini Izuki, Hyuuga, dan Takao bagai keluarga bahagia. Berjalan bersama, dempet-dempetan di bawah satu payung kepetan.

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko, itu mobil _Kaa-san_ ku, ayo pulang bareng!" Ogiwara menggendeng lengan Kuroko, entah kenapa Akashi, Aomine, dan Kagami, menatap iri.

"_Sensei_, tolong teleponkan _Kaa-san_nya Kuroko ya, bilang dia pulang bersamaku." Enak banget bocah kepala karamel ini merintah, mirip Akashi versi _yandere-off_ sekarang dia.

Setelah itu Ogiwara menyeret Kuroko menerjang hujan, berlari-lari menuju mobil ibu Ogiwara.

**.**

**.**

Kakak perempuan Murasakibara muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Ara_, Atsuki-_neechin_ sudah datang." Dengan malas Murasakibara bangkit dari duduknya, sebatang pocky masih bertengger manis di bibir. "Muro_chin_, aku pulang." Sebelah tangan Murasakibara melambai, sebelahnya lagi digenggam Atsuki.

Akashi mulai ketar-ketir melihat jumlah teman sekelasnya makin berkurang.

Hibari masih tidur dengan nyaman di pojokkan.

**.**

**.**

Kali ini gadis bertampang judes yang memasuki kelas. Enma yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku bersama Furihata bangkit berdiri,

"Aku duluan Kouki."

Sekarang ganti Furihata yang ketar-ketir melihat tampang-tampang preman yang tersisa di kelas, oh, kecuali Momoi dan Yamamoto tentu saja. Sayangnya Ayah Aomine dan ayah Yamamoto datang bersamaan, sehingga Furihata hanya bisa menunduk dalam melihat Aomine, Momoi, dan Yamamoto pulang.

**.**

**.**

"Kouki~ ayo pulang!" Furihata bernapas lega melihat sepupunya, Koganei, melambai-lambai di depan pintu.

Setelah mengucap salam dan mencium tangan Nijimura dan Himuro, Kouki berjalan di bawah payung cokelat bersama Koganei.

**.**

**.**

"Zaki, nanti kau pulang bersamaku." Nijimura bertitah, "Ibumu ada rapat penting sampai jam makan malam."

Haizaki menunduk lesu, bukannya tidak suka diantar pulang Nijimura, dia sudah sering kok pulang bersama. Tapi fakta kalau dia hanya akan menemui udara begitu tiba di rumah.

**.**

**.**

"Akashi, ayahku mengajakmu pulang bersama, _nanodayo_." Midorima sudah hampir meninggalkan kelas ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu, "Bu-bukannya aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama, _nodayo_, tapi ayahku yang menawarkan!"

Akashi menggeleng. Sekali lagi, sudah kodratnya seorang Akashi tidak menerima bantuan.

Midorima mengangguk mengerti, ia berjalan bersama ayahnya menuju mobil dengan payung hijau bermotif Kerosuke sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Tinggal Haizaki, Kagami, Akashi, dan Hibari di kelas.

Haizaki ikutan tidur di tengah-tengah ruang karena dia sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan jemputan.

Kagami menghabiskan kue sisa makan siang tadi.

Hibari masih tidur di pojokkan.

"_Where is Taiga, Tatsuya?_"

"_He's right there._"

Gadis pirang berdada besar itu mendatangi Kagami dan memeluknya dari belakang. "_Time to go home, Taiga. Don't eat too much or you'll be like pokeball_."

Kagami menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Alex mencium pipinya. Anak dari kakak ibunya itu memang suka main cium sembarangan, bahkan pertama kali bertemu Himuro ia langsung mecium pipinya hingga menimbulkan keambiguan di otak Nijimura. Memikirkan Himuro memiliki suatu hubungan dengan sepupu Taiga.

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Nijimura mengantar Haizaki pulang karena hari semakin petang dan hujan sudah berhenti turun.

_Driver_ Akashi juga sudah datang, namun Hibari masih saja tidur dipojokkan.

"Himuro-_sensei_, apa memang Hibari selalu pulang sendiri?" Bukannya peduli, Akashi hanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama dan membuktikan sendiri faktanya?"

Akashi bergeming, namun ia menggeleng kemudian dan melangkah menuju mobil. "Aku pulang, Himuro-_sensei_." Bagaimana pun Akashi masih bocah yang suka melambaikan tangan ketika akan pulang dari sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo pulang, aku tau kau pura-pura tidur." Alaude menoel-noel pipi Hibari dengan kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki hitam.

Matanya memang masih terpejam, namun kaki Alaude sudah ia gigit dengan kejam.

"Aw, sopanlah pada kakakmu, Kyouya!" Tatapan tak suka ia keluarkan.

"Kalian tidak pernah akur." Himuro berkomentar, "Tapi aku heran kenapa Kyouya masih saja setia menunggu kau jemput sampai sore setiap harinya."

"Diam, Tatsuya."

Himuro hanya tertawa memerhatikan dua bersaudara Hibari itu, Kyouya membuka mata dan berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Alaude yang menatapnya jengah.

"Bocah itu..."

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aaah maap saya ga begitu paham karakternya Alaude :" maap juga typonya, alien ini ga baca ulang.**

**Oh iya, ini buat Tanaka Aira-san yang review di chapter empat lalu dan bilang : "Tolong coba buat sang kakak mereka menjemput mereka di TK deh. pasti seru...", tapi kayaknya ini ga ada seru-serunya deh *gelindingan* Gomeeeeeennn /\**

**Nee: Sepertinya emang _Nee_ satu-satunya sih (lah terus kenapa lo tanya?) yaah... kirain ingetnya karena saya /plak/ Akashi Hibari itu jodoh, tinggal tunggu mereka tumbuh dewasa dan kawin wkwkwkwk. Ah Kurochin, dia transparan sih /ignitepass/ dia cuma ga sadar kalau sebenernya banyak yang mau perhatiin dia, tapi dia susah digapai karena ada tembok besar bernama Ogiwara yang menghalangi /apacoba/ wkwkwk sumpah saya kaget ada yang ngerti maksud tersembunyi dari polisi dan tidur itu. Di Jepang ada polisi tidur ga? nah kalo nggak, biarkan Bang Mine jadi polisi tidur pertama di sana.  
**

**Sekali lagi, buat yang udah baca, danke!**


	8. Bumi

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 8: Bumi**

Satu dua satu dua satu dua satu.

"Woii Tatsuya, jalannya lambatin dikit dong! Emang orang-orang di Amerika jalannya cepet-cepet gini ya?"

Himuro memperlambat sedikit langkahnya, "Woopps _sorry_, aku kira orang Jepang yang jalannya cepat." Sekarang mereka mulai berjalan dengan tempo yang agak lambat.

"Kamu sendiri orang Jepang." Nijimura menggerutu sendiri.

Setelah berhasil nyolong _ehem_ meminjam tanpa bilang, peta di kantor kepala sekolah, Himuro dan Nijimura gotong royong memikul peta seukuran papan tulis itu ke Kelas Bunga Matahari tercinta.

Sebenarnya bisa bocor kepala mereka ditembaki peluru karet kalau sang kepsek sampai tau.

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar dari dalam kelas, apalagi setelah Yamamoto dan Ogiwara berseru, menginformasikan kalau dua _Sensei_ mereka membawa benda besar menuju kelas. Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini akan menyenangkan.

"Pasang di mana ini, Tatsuya?"

"Cantolkan di paku papan tulis saja."

Sementara _Sensei_ mereka sibuk memasang peta besar itu di depan kelas, murid-murid lain sudah berkumpul di belakang mereka dengan pandangan takjub minus Midorima yang gengsi-nya tinggi, Hibari yang sedang tidur, dan Akashi karena ia memiliki peta yang lebih besar di rumah.

Peta besar yang ia corat-coret dengan namanya, 'Seijuuro', menggunakan crayon merah ketika ia baru pertama belajar menulis hingga telinganya merah kanan kiri akibat dijewer sang Ayah. Setelah itu Akashi agak trauma dengan yang namanya peta.

Jangan katakan yang terakhir pada siapa pun, tolong.

Himuro menepuk kedua tangannya minta perhatian.

"_Minna_ ayo kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!"

Semua berlari-lari mendengar perintah Himuro. Mencari-cari tempat duduk mereka di tengah kegaduhan. Bahkan Kise sempat jatuh tersandung kaki sendiri.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang bumi." Gantian Nijimura yang bicara, entah kenapa suasananya berubah suram. Nijimura kalau bicara seram, kecuali kalau sedang bermain di luar, baru dia mengasyikkan.

"_Sensei_, itu kan peta yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah." Suara kecil itu mengusik benak Nijmura dan Himuro. Sial. Kuroko tau! "Bukannya dilarang keras mengambil benda dari kantor kepala sekolah?" Polos sekali wajah Kuroko ketika ia bertanya.

Himuro menggaruk tengkuknya, keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Kami sudah pinjam kok."

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang _Sensei_ minta satu orang untuk maju dan membaca nama-nama benua yang ada di sini dengan keras."

Kasak-kusuk terdengar lagi.

Masalahnya di peta itu yang digunakan untuk menamai benua dan samudra adalah huruf latin. Tak banyak dari mereka yang bisa membacanya (bahkan banyak yang nggak tau benua itu apa).

Kuroko bisa baca sedikit-sedikit, tapi belum lancar. Gokudera bisa baca, tapi malas maju. Kagami bisa baca, tapi dia nggak peduli. Hibari bisa baca, tapi dia lebih suka ngorok dipojokan. Akashi pasti bisa baca, tapi nggak ada yang berani nyuruh dia maju. Enma bisa baca, tapi nggak ada yang tau...

Sekarang semua mata memandang Midorima.

"A-apa, _nanodayo_?"

"Shintaro, maju!"

Dengan setengah hati Midorima berjalan maju ke depan sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih, _lucky item _hari ini. Mengabaikan seruan-seruan heboh "_Go_ Shin-_chan_! _Go go _Shin-_chan_! Kamu pasti bisa yaaahuuuu!" di belakangnya.

"U-ugh aaa-sssi-a." Midorima mulai membaca dari yang jumlah hurufnya paling irit, masih agak ragu-ragu ia membacanya sambil menunjuk rangkaian huruf itu dengan penggaris kayu panjang.

"Yay Shin-_chan_ bisaaaa!" Takao heboh sendiri, tepukan tangannya memenuhi seluruh kelas.

"Diam Bakao!"

"Bagus Shintaro, ayo lanjut." Himuro mengelus sayang kepala hijau Midorima.

"Eeeee-rrrroo-pa."

"Wuuuuu Shin-_chan_ hebat!"

Mana penghapus? Mana? Kayaknya di belakang sana ada yang perlu disumpelin penghapus.

"Aaaaa-fffrrrrii-ka."

"Lanjut Shin-_chan_!"

Sekarang tak cuma Midorima yang merasa terganggu, hampir semua menatap Takao dengan pandangan keki, Yamamoto dan Ogiwara sekali pun yang biasa cs-an sama dia.

"O-oke aku diam." Takao membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan dua tangan.

"Ayo lanjutkan, Shintaro!" Himuro menyemangati. "Tinggal sedikit lagi!"

"Aaaa-mmmmee-rrrrii-ka."

"Aaaass-trrii-liii-a."

Hibari yang baru bangun tidur dan Akashi tergelak bersamaan mendengar apa yang Midorima katakan. Sebelum mereka saling tatap dan buang muka dengan penuh gengsi.

Midorima bikin benua baru cuy!

"Bukan Astrilia, Shintaro, Australia."

Wajah Midorima memerah mendengar perkataan Nijimura. Sial, dia salah baca. Pokoknya sampai rumah nanti dia akan banyak-banyak baca buku medis punya Ibunya, biar kejadian macam ini nggak terulang lagi.

"Oke Shintaro, silahkan duduk." Himuro mempersilahkan, Midorima berjalan gontai ke tempatnya. Padahal hari ini dia sudah bawa _lucky item_, kenapa kejadian buruk masih menimpanya? Pasti semua gara-gara Bakao, ya, pasti gara-gara makhluk itu.

"Nah, sekarang _Sensei_ punya pertanyaan, yang bisa jawab angkat tangan ya, oke?" Semua mengangguk antusias menanggapi Himuro kecuali Midorima, Akashi, dan Hibari yang sudah kembali tidur. "Bagaimanakah bentuk bumi? Ada yang tau?"

Tangan kecil itu gemetaran saat terangkat, entah kenapa Furihata menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

"Silahkan Kouki."

"Bu-bu-bu-bulat, _Sensei_."

"Seratus untuk Kouki."

Yang kedua guru muda itu tidak tau adalah Kuroko mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu sebelum Furihata, namun karena eksistensinya yang kurang, tidak ada yang sadar dia angkat tangan kecuali Ogiwara.

"Sudahlah Kuroko, mungkin tadi _Sensei_ tidak lihat." Ogiwara mengelus sayang kepala Kuroko yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Muro_chin_, kenapa bumi bentuknya bulat?" Tumben Murasakibara kepo.

"Takdir ilahi." Nijimura menjawab sewot.

"Sekarang pertanyaan kedua, mana yang lebih banyak di bumi, air atau daratan?" Himuro mulai bertanya lagi, kali ini Kuroko tidak mengangkat tangan. Takut diabaikan katanya.

Gokudera yang antusias angkat tangan. "Air, _Sensei_, air." Bahkan dia sudah jawab sebelum ditunjuk.

"Seratus untuk Gokudera. Nah, karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran tentang bumi hari ini." Himuro menepuk tangannya sebelum memberi aba-aba pada Nijimura untuk mengembalikan peta curian mereka ke kantor empunya.

"_Sensei_," Suara Aomine membuat dua guru itu menengok, "Aku pernah liat di buku Ayahnya Satsuki kalau di bawah laut itu ada pegunungan juga, jadi kalau pegunungan yang ada di laut ditambah yang ada di darat, jumlah pegunungan di bumi lebih banyak dari pada jumlah air dong."

Sekarang Nijimura dan Himuro yang berpikir.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Maaf ya ini laaamaaaa banget keluarnya, tanggal 4 kemarin saya UKK dan habis UKK saya langsung sakit, sempet masuk RS juga beberapa hari dan begitu keluar juga ga tahan ngetik lama-lama. Chapter ini juga rasanya jelek, interaksi tokohnya kurang, banyak yang ga kebagian dialog, iya, itu salah saya. Sekali lagi maaf. Buat teori pegunungannya Aomine itu sebenernya teori adek saya, ga usah terlalu dipikirkan. Sekali lagi, ga saya baca ulang, jadi maaf juga typo-nya.**

**Nee: bwahahahaha makasih udah dikasi tau typo-nya, jadi bisa cepet saya benerin. Ogiwara jadi serasa kena syndrom-nya Aomine, "Yang bisa menggandeng lenganku hanya aku seorang." Pfft. Iya entar Giotto bikin fansclub. Kalau masalah talenannya Mama G... kukuku itu rahasia *toss sama G* masalahnya Haizaki itu sama kayak saya wktu TK *mendadak curhat***


	9. Rei-chan

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 9: Rei-chan**

Gokudera masuk kelas dengan ceria pagi itu. Semalam ayahnya pulang dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh dari Italia, ia bermaksud membagikan beberapa permen pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan _Sensei_nya tersayang.

Tapi apa yang ada dibayangan Gokudera berbeda dengan kenyataan. Pagi itu tidak ada satu pun orang di kelas, hanya ada beberapa tas tergeletak di lantai.

Barusan ada penculikan kah?

Gokudera memang termasuk golongan anak rajin, setiap pagi ia diantar ibunya ke sekolah bersamaan dengan kedua kakaknya berangkat, tapi ia tidak pernah menemukan keadaan kelas kosong begini. Setidaknya selalu ada Midorima, Enma, atau Kuroko yang sudah menghuni kelas.

"Ah, Hayato sudah datang." Suara halus Himuro mengagetkan Gokudera, pelan-pelan ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan itu benar-benar _Sensei_nya dan bukan penculik yang menyamar.

"Himuro-_sensei_!"

"Ayo ikut _Sensei_ ke halaman belakang! Di sana ada Nijimura-_sensei_, Midorima, Enma, Akashi, dan Kuroko." Entah kenapa Gokudera merasa aneh melihat Himuro membawa beberapa wortel di tangan kanannya.

"Memang di sana ada apa?" Gokudera melepas tasnya dan berjalan menuju lelaki manis itu.

Himuro menggandeng tangan kecil Gokudera, "Ikut saja, kau akan melihat sebuah kejutan. Oh tunggu sebentar, ada yang harus _sensei _lakukan." Saat itu Gokudera hanya memandang heran tulisan Himuro—

'Harap datang ke halaman belakang bagi yang sudah datang.'

Suara cek-cok Midorima dan Akashi terdengar, sepertinya mereka sedang adu argumen dengan seru.

Tidak seperti Hibari yang selalu pakai tenaga dan aura penguasa, Midorima lebih memakai otak dan segala argumennya agar menang dari Akashi. Walaupun faktanya ia tetap saja kalah di setiap adu argumen mereka.

Satu fakta: Akashi itu pintar dan kuat, mungkin murid paling sempurna di kelas.

"Sudah ku bilang Akashi, aku tidak suka nama 'Kira'. _Dia_ jadi terdengar seperti orang jahat dari sebuah anime!" Suara Midorima melengking di pagi yang sunyi.

"Kau tau kan semua kata-kata _Akashi_ itu absolut? Pokoknya nama_nya_ 'Kira', aku tidak mau tau."

Sementara itu Nijimura, Enma, dan Kuroko sedang mengelilingi _benda_ bulat berbulu cokelat sambil mengelusnya sesekali. Tak peduli mereka dengan kepala hijau dan merah yang sudah adu tatapan maut.

"Ayo ke sana, Hayato! Biarkan saja Shintaro dan Seijuuro, nanti mereka berhenti kalau sudah lelah sendiri." Himuro menggiring Gokudera ke tempat dua temannya yang lain. Bocah bersurai perak itu kelihatannya sudah penasaran dengan _benda_ bulat yang dielus Kuroko dan Enma.

"_Sensei_, sepertinya dia lapar." Suara halus Enma terdengar ketika tangannya nyaris digigit si _benda_ bulat. "Himuro-_sensei_ lama sekali mengambil wortelnya, dia sudah mau memakanku." Ujarnya lagi sambil kembali mengelus bulu cokelat halus itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak digigit?" Kuroko berujar lemas, apa hewan juga tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya? Apa cuma Ogiwara yang sadar dia ada? Sekarang Kuroko malah murung sambil mencorat-coret tanah, menggambar hantu katanya.

Gokudera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Himuro, ia langsung berlari begitu sadar yang dikelilingi teman dan salah satu gurunya adalah seekor kelinci berbulu cokelat muda.

"Kelinciiiii!"

Bocah perak itu berseru senang. Dulu ia memelihara kelinci di rumah, tetapi beberapa minggu kemudian kelinci itu mati misterius dengan semangkuk sup berbau aneh di kandangnya. Kata G-_nii_, kelinci mereka diracuni oleh Bianchi-_nee_, kakak perempuan Gokudera, tapi Gokudera yang masih kelewat polos mana percaya.

"Nijimura-_sensei_, siapa namanya? Siapa?"

Nijimura hanya geleng-geleng, "Masih dipikirkan oleh Shintaro dan Seijuuro."

Jadi mereka mikir? Mikir bersama? Sampai nyaris kelai gitu?

"Pokoknya namanya 'Kira'! Liat aja, itu si Kira bulunya cokelat muda, persis rambutnya Kira!"

"Kira itu orang jahat!"

Sekarang mereka malah berkelahi tentang Kira, memang Kira itu sebenarnya siapa? Batin Gokudera tidak tenang sekarang, takut kelincinya diberi nama yang salah.

"_Sensei_, apa ini kelinci peliharaan kita?" Gokudera kembali bertanya, wajahnya menatap Nijimura lekat-lekat. Inginnya bertanya pada Himuro, tapi yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk memberi makan sang kelinci gemuk bersama Enma. Sementara Kuroko masih sibuk dengan gambar hantunya.

"Iya, kepala sekolah baru membelinya kemarin sore. Karena Shintaro ta—tidak suka kucing, jadi kelas kita diberi kelinci." Kepala sekolah baik juga, Gokudera manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Nijimura.

"Rei." Itu suara Enma, begitu halus dan misterius.

Semua yang ada di sana menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bocah merah yang satu lagi, bahakan Akashi dan Midorima yang hampir jambak-jambakan gara-gara '_Kira_' berhenti sejenak.

"Apanya yang '_Rei'_, Enma?" Kepo juga si Himuro.

Tangan kecil Enma menunjuk si kelinci gemuk, "Namanya Rei."

Kuroko yang sudah selesai menggambar hantu dan Gokudera langsung teriak semangat, "Iya, namanya Rei! Itu nama yang bagus, sekalian menggambarkan rasa terima kasih kita kepada Pak Kepala Sekolah!" Gokudera girang sendiri. Entah kenapa pagi ini Gokudera _out of character_ hanya karena seekor kelinci.

"Siapa itu 'Rei'?" Suara Aomine diikuti langkah kecil Momoi, Kagami, dan Kise mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. "Ah, apa itu kelinci? Hei Satsuki, kita punya kelinci!" Aomine menarik tangan Momoi untuk mendekati si 'Rei'.

"Kelinci_cchi_!" Sekarang Kise yang berlarian mendekati sang kelinci, sementara Kagami malah menonton Midorima dan Akashi kembali beraksi.

Hibari hanya mengintip dari balik gedung, tidak tertarik dengan peliharaan lain selain burung kecilnya di rumah. Murasakibara terlalu malas jalan ke belakang, (menurutnya) dia kurang sarapan pagi tadi. Furihata langsung berlari ke halaman belakang dan mencari Enma begitu membaca apa yang tertera di papan tulis bersama Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Ogiwara. Haizaki juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan peliharaan, jadi dia gelindingan saja di tengah ruang.

Pagi itu di tutup dengan kehebohan kelinci baru bernama '_Rei_'.

Tolong abaikan saja makhluk hijau dan merah membara yang masih mempermasalahkan soal '_Kira_', terima kasih.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Sebenernya Rei itu nama kelinci saya yang sudah mati T^T, sangking gak ada idenya sampai saya bawa-bawa dia ke sini...**

**Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) saya juga puasa loh, jadi ga bisa bikin yang aneh-aneh (?) dulu :Dv**

**Saya mohon maaf juga kalau selama ini typo(s) bertebaran dan banyak kata-kata yang mungkin menyakitkan atau gak bisa diterima hati /\**

_**Nee: **_**Beneran dong, kan TK Teiko pakai kurikulum ngebut (?) Upin Ipin aja bisa bikin drama musical, masa mereka gak bisa belajar benua? pokoknya kalau punya adek, anak, ponakan, cucu, sepupu, saudara, saudara jauh (?) masukin aja ke Teiko. Dijamin begitu keluar langsung pinter dan diminta (?) di SD mana pun /woii!/ Iya, kasian dia, tapi saya tau kok perasaannya. Saya sering digituin juga :" /malah curhat/ Iya makasih, ini saya udah sembuh kok :) **

**Buat yang udah mau baca, memaklumi typo(s) bertebaran, dan setia ngikutin /PD amet lu/ danke! :)**


	10. Himuro Tatsuya

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 10: Himuro Tatsuya**

Jam di kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga belas menit, namun belum ada satu pun di antara Nijimura dan Himuro yang datang. Seharusnya mereka sudah mulai kegiatan dari sekitar empat puluh lima menit lalu.

Banyak yang memasang wajah khawatir, takut dua orang kesayangan mereka itu diculik makhluk jahat di jalan. Bahkan beberapa orang sudah mulai membuat rencana penyelamatan yang diprovokasi oleh Takao dan Kise.

"Apa mungkin Nijimura-_sensei_ dan Himuro-_sensei_ punya jadwal kuliah pagi mendadak?" Bukan rahasia kalau dua guru itu baru semester tiga, Tsuna yang lugu aja tau.

"Kurasa tidak, Tsunayoshi-_kun_, kalau mereka berdua kuliah pasti Sakurai-_sensei_ akan menemani kita."

"Hiiieeee?" Tsuna melonjak, perasaan dari tadi dia ngomong sendirian di depan pintu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada Kuroko ikutan duduk di sebelahnya? "Jangan mengagetkanku, Kuroko!"

"_Doumo_." Dengan sopan, datar, dan tidak tau diri Kuroko memberi salam. "Maaf, Tsuna-_kun_, tapi aku sudah duduk di sini dari sebelum Tsuna-_kun_ datang."

Eh?

Rasa-rasanya jantung Tsuna mencelos.

Ini kah yang Gokudera rasakan setiap Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ogiwara dan mengatakan ia sudah di sana dari awal?

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah datang, Tatsuya!"

"Tch. Kau meremehkanku, aku bisa jalan sendiri, nggak perlu dipegangin."

Tsuna dan Kuroko menengok ke area parkir. Samar-samar terdengar suara Nijimura dan Himuro dari sana. Namun Tsuna dan Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh, gaya bicara Himuro terkesan dingin dan galak melebihi Nijimura, tidak seperti Himuro yang mereka kenal. Tidak seperti Himuro yang kalau lagi iseng, sering di panggil 'Mama' oleh Haizaki.

Sementara anggota geng milik Takao dan Kise sedang meneriakkan pendapatnya masing-masing hingga dibentak oleh Midorima dan dilempari buku bacaan oleh Akashi, Tsuna dan Kuroko membuat keputusan melalui lirikan mata untuk memastikan yang mereka dengar tadi suara Himuro atau bukan.

"...lukamu terbuka lagi!"

"Berisik! Kau bukan ibuku, Shuuzo!"

Tsuna dan Kuroko mengkeret melihat Nijimura dan Himuro dari balik tiang di depan Kelas Bunga Mawar milik Dino dan Sakurai.

Nijimura masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, masih dengan bibir yang mirip seorang tokoh dari anime _ayo_-_main_-_voli_(*) yang sering ditonton Giotto di akhir pekan. Tapi yang bikin mangap itu Himuro; jari, pipi, dan jidat putihnya dihiasi plester. Lengan kirinya di perban, wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin dan menyeramkan, belum lagi cara bicaranya yang berubah total.

Otak Kuroko berpikir keras, menerka-nerka Himuro kenapa.

Kecelakaan? Bisa jadi.

Nyemplung got? Mungkin saja.

Dihajar makhluk asing ketika mencoba kabur saat diculik seperti kata teman-temannya di kelas? Rasanya nggak mungkin.

Habis tawuran macam Akashi dan Hibari? Itu mustahil.

"Kalau nanti ada yang tanya gimana? Nggak mungkin kan kamu bilang kalau habis tawuran sama kampus sebelah sambil nyengir?" Nijimura itu khawatir, peka dikit dong. "Aku nggak akan bantu jawab kalau ada yang sampai tanya, oke?"

"Aku masih bisa bohong kan?"

"Lagian kenapa sih pakai ikut-ikut tawuran segala? Mau pantatmu ditendang dari kampus, hah?"

"Kamu nggak liat mereka nantangin? Mana ngatain aku lemah gemulai kayak cewek, apalagi yang bawa nanas itu, kujadikan sate juga kalau ketemu lagi!"

Himuro OOC-nya kumat, Nijimura tepuk jidat.

Serius, Himuro-_sensei_ yang _itu_ habis tawuran macam Akashi dan Hibari?

"Ayo kita seraaaaaang!" Teriakan Kagami diikuti langkah kecil teman-temannya yang satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas mengagetkan Himuro. Entah bagaimana ekspresi dingin dan seram yang dari tadi dilihat Tsuna serta Kuroko bisa lenyap begitu saja.

"Oi, oi, oi, kalian mau ke mana?" Nijimura bersedekap sambil memerhatikan tuyul-tuyul yang akan berlari melintasi gerbang.

"_Senseiiiiiiiiiii_!" Ogiwara yang pertama kali menyadari teriakan Nijimura dari area parkir langsung berlari dan memeluk erat pinggang Himuro, "Kami pikir _Sensei _diculik makhluk asing seperti yang Takao dan Kise bilang."

"Eh?"

"_Sensei_, ke mana aja?"

"Kami khawatir..."

"Ku kira _Senseicchi_ diculik-_ssu_!"

"Jangan tinggalkan kita sendirian di kelas dong, _Sensei_!"

"Huweee, _Sensei_, tadi aku dimarahin Shin-_chan_!"

Himuro menatap Nijimura minta penjelasan, Nijimura hanya menggeleng, mana dia tau, mereka kan datang sama-sama.

Akhirnya Himuro hanya menghela napas, ia elus kepala anaknya satu-satu sebelum menggiring mereka kembali ke kelas. Senyum khas yang biasa melekat di wajahnya kembali ia pasang. Tanpa mereka tau Nijimura menggerutu sebal di belakang.

"Kenapa aku nggak disambut kayak Tatsuya juga? Oke, _fine_, aku nggak butuh pelukan bocah ingusan kayak kalian!"

"Uhuk, ada yang iri." Haizaki nyengir di samping Nijimura, "Padahal tadi aku mau meluk _Sensei_ sekalian nangis sambil ngelap ingus, tapi _Sensei_ terlanjur bilang gitu sih... ya udah." Ucapnya sebelum lari sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"KEMBALI KAMU ZAKI!"

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Himuro-_sensei_ kenapa kok diperban kayak gitu?" Momoi memandang Himuro khawatir.

Himuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menatap Nijimura meminta bantuan. Nijimura mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan, dia kan sudah bilang dari awal nggak akan bantu Himuro jawab kalau ada yang tanya kondisinya sekarang.

"A-ah, waktu pulang kuliah tadi malam _Sensei_ masuk selokan." Oh Himuro, nggak bisa elit dikit kah alasannya? "Jadi tadi _Sensei_ dan Nijimura-_sensei_ ke dokter dulu buat periksa. Maaf ya kalau kalian khawatir."

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, _Sensei_!"

**.**

**.**

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" Suara Dino mengagetkan Tsuna dan Kuroko yang masih berdiri gemetaran di balik tiang tadi. Setelah melihat siapa yang bertanya perlahan-lahan tubuh kecil mereka merosot hingga duduk.

"Ka-kami takut diajak tawuran, Dino-_sensei_!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**(*) maksud saya Kageyama Tobio**

**Ahaha padahal ini cuma iseng-iseng aja bikinnya, entah kenapa sudah sampe 10 chapter... Oh iya, ada yang sadar kah di chapter lalu Takao nggak ada?**

**Makasih banyak bagi yang mau baca :)**


	11. Ayo Selamatkan Izuki!

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 11: Ayo Selamatkan Izuki!**

Sepuluh kali sudah G menghela napas memerhatikan rintik-rintik hujan di luar yang semakin deras.

Giotto masih gelindingan bertiga dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera di depan televisi sambil menyaksikan drama India yang sedang ramai dibicarakan tetangga.

"Oi, Gio—"

"GYAAAAAHHH SHUUUN-NIIII!"

"—tto..."

G dan Giotto tersentak, saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di jalanan depan rumah Giotto ada Takao Kazunari, basah kuyup, berjongkok di depan selokan sambil memasang wajah panik. Tangan kanannya langsung melambai seolah memanggil untuk ke sana ketika melihat Giotto dan temannya ke luar rumah.

"_NII-CHAN_ TOLONG!"

Giotto langsung berlari menembus hujan.

"_Nii-chan_ ada apa?" Gokudera yang menggandeng tangan Tsuna menjadi ikut panik, Tsuna malah hampir menangis ketika mendengar teriakan Takao —mengira temannya itu kenapa-napa.

G melirik sebentar ke arah Giotto, pemuda itu terlihat kepayahan sambil menarik sesuatu. Hujan semakin deras, rambut Giotto lepek terkena guyuran air.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan melihat Giotto di sana."

Mama G berlari menembus hujan.

G tercengang ketika sampai di sana. Seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Izuki Shun sedang terjebak di dalam selokan entah bagaimana caranya. Takao menangis di belakang Giotto, sementara temannya yang berambut pirang sendiri sedang memegangi lengan Izuki agar tidak terseret arus.

Belajar dari pengalaman G tahu selokan di depan rumah Giotto berbahaya, banyak lumut di dindingnya. Pernah sekali ia nyemplung ke dalam sana untuk mengambil bola milik Tsuna dan ia tidak bisa keluar sendiri sampai ayah Giotto membawakannya tangga. Pantas aja si pirang itu lebih memilih beli bola baru dari pada mengambil bola di selokan yang dalamnya hanya se-dada orang dewasa.

"Ayo Shun, cepat naik, aku pegangin kok!"

G menggemplang kepala Giotto, "Selokannya licin, mana bisa dia naik. Cepat sana ambil tangga!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi siapa yang megangin Shun? Nanti dia keseret air..."

"Aku."

Sejenak Giotto tersenyum jahil, lalu bersama Takao ia pergi mengambil tangga di sebelah rumah.

"Ah, Kazu-_chan_ tunggu di sini aja ya sama Tsuna dan Gokudera." Giotto menepuk-nepuk kepala Takao dan menyuruh Tsuna untuk mengambil handuk dari dalam rumah.

Giotto dan tangga berlari menembus hujan.

Izuki hampir kehabisan napas ketika Giotto dan tangganya datang. Setelah sang tangga penyelamat diletakkan di samping kanan Izuki, dengan hati-hati dan penuh bantuan dari G, sepupu Takao Kazunari itu menaiki tangga untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Setengah hidup Giotto menahan tangga agar tidak terseret arus.

"Hah. Hah. Terima kasih."

Izuki selamat, semua lega.

**.**

**.**

"... aku terlalu semangat main hujan sampai nggak lihat jalan, jadi aku terpleset dan masuk selokan deh." Izuki tertawa sambil menyesap teh hangatnya. Baju basah miliknya dan Takao sudah diganti dengan baju milik Giotto dan Tsuna. Luka-luka kecil terlihat di kaki mulus Izuki.

G mendengus, selama ini dia pikir hanya Giotto yang mirip bocah, ternyata ada lagi yang lain.

"Emm... _ano_ G-_nii_, Shun-_nii_, _nii_-_chan_ di mana ya?"

Izuki tertawa gugup.

G membuang muka.

Tsuna dipenuhi tanda tanya.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Oke, mari biarkan abang Giotto hilang.**

**Makasih untuk yang udah baca, kalau ada typo(s) mohon dimaafkan :)**


	12. Karena Es Krim

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 12: Karena Es Krim **

"Kembalikan es krim ku kakek tua!" Tangan Hibari terlipat di depan dada.

"Kakek-kakek memang tua dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bocah!" Alaude menatap tidak peduli. Bagai tiada Kyouya di sana, ia melanjutkan sesi makan es krim dengan damai dan bahagia.

Wajah Hibari semakin masam, bibir sudah ia majukan, pipinya menggembung. Alaude harus tahan godaan agar tidak menerjang Hibari, mencubiti pipi menggemaskan itu demi harga diri.

"Kugigit kamu!" Bukan _kamikorosu_ seperti yang selalu diteriakan sang adik, namun kali ini kaki Alaude benar-benar digigit sehingga es krim strawberry itu jatuh dan mengotori karpet.

Hibari tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum berlalu tanpa penyesalan.

Sesaat ia merasa mirip Akashi.

Tidak. Hibari lebih keren.

Matahari terasa semakin terik, sebentar lagi akan masuk musim panas.

Hibari berjalan seorang diri menyusuri tepi sungai. Niat awalnya akan membeli es krim, tapi uang jajan yang diberi Fon sudah habis untuk membeli es krim yang dirampok Alaude tadi dan ia sudah terlanjur benci dengan si kepala vanila itu untuk sekedar minta uang ganti rugi.

Sejumput warna merah terlihat di antara rerumputan, dikelilingi oleh beberapa kucing hitam yang mengeong minta perhatian.

Sesaat Hibari menyesal karena tidak membawa tonfa. Bisa jadi itu Akashi yang menyamar dan akan memberi serangan dadakan.

Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, memang Akashi menyamar jadi apa? Rumput jenis baru? Kalau si kepala lumut itu yang menyamar baru masuk akal.

Dengan langkah mantap Hibari berjalan menuju sejumput merah itu. Siapa tau benar-benar Akashi dan ia bisa minta anak ningrat itu membelikannya es krim sebagai ganti rugi telah mengelap ingusnya di baju Hibari waktu itu.

"Maaf, aku susah bernapas."

Hibari tersentak melihat pemilik surai yang ia sangka Akashi itu tiba-tiba bangun sambil menyingkirkan seekor kucing hitam dari wajahnya.

Ah, ternyata si rambut merah yang sering bersama Tsuna dan Cihuahua itu.

Siapa namanya?

Tidak tau. Hibari tidak bisa mengingat nama _herbivore_.

"Hibari ..._kun_?"

"Jangan bergerombol." Kucing-kucing di sekitar Enma pergi menjauh setelah diusir Hibari. "Aku benci melihat ada yang bergerombol."

Bukan Akashi, sia-sia Hibari datangi. Anak ini mana mau membelikannya es krim, Hibari juga bukan tukang palak seperti Alaude. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapat es krim adalah kembali pulang dan minta pertanggung jawaban dari kakek tua itu atas es krimnya yang telah dia curi.

"Hibari-_kun_!" Enma mengejar Hibari yang mulai melangkah pergi, "Ah... um... terima kasih, dari tadi aku tidak bisa pergi dari kucing-kucing itu."

"Aku nggak nolong kamu. Aku nggak suka liat ada yang bergerombol."

Ah, begitu.

"Oh," Enma merogoh kantong celananya sebelum Hibari pergi, ngarepnya sih bocah merah ini ngasih Hibari uang untuk beli es krim. "Untuk Hibari-_kun_." Enma memberi beberapa bungkus permen strawberry. Hibari menatap datar perman-permen itu.

Batin Enma mengatakan Hibari tidak suka.

"_Ano_... apa Hibari-_kun_ mau es krim? Tadi aku mau beli es krim, tapi dicegat sama kucing-kucing itu." Enma menggaruk pipinya, "Jadi... untuk terima kasih ke Hibari_-kun_, ayo beli es krim."

Eh?

Hibari langsung mengangguk, abaikan harga diri.

"Kyouya. Panggil aku Kyouya."

Hibari merasa mereka akan berteman mulai saat ini—walau hanya karena ia ditraktir es krim.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Saya update dua chapter, yay! walaupun sungguh saya gagal paham sama ketikan sendiri :')**

**Makasih bagi yang mau baca dan segala typo(s)nya mohon dimaafkan :)**


	13. Ini Baru Awal

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 13: Ini Baru Awal**

Pagi yang indah bagi Nyonya Akashi untuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas anak tunggal tercintanya. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun barang yang bocah kecil itu tinggalkan (atau benda-benda mencurigakan yang sering Seijuuro kecil selundupkan) sebelum mengikuti karyawisata hari ini.

"Sei-_chan_ sayang, untuk apa bawa gunting milik _Otou-san_?"

Tangan kecil Seijuuro berhenti dari kegiatan mencoreti buku gambar dengan penuh nafsu. Matanya mengamati gambar apik seorang raja dengan budak-budaknya sebelum tersenyum puas dan menoleh ke arah sang Mama.

"Itu untuk menggunting bungkus jajan, _Kaa-san_. Biasanya Atsushi sering susah kalau mau buka bungkus jajan, jadi pinjem gunting ke Seijuuro."

Mamanya mengangguk maklum. Anaknya memang perhatian. ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Nyonya Akashi kembali menggerayangi isi tas anaknya, melihat-lihat apa ada barang tertinggal atau benda mencurigakan yang perlu dipertanyakan fungsinya.

"Sayang, kalau gunting plastik ini untuk apa?"

Pergerakan Seijuuro mencari remot televisi di bantalan sofa terhenti. Bocah merah menengok pada Mama sebelum beralasan kembali.

"Itu benda keberuntungan untuk Shintaro, kemarin dia minta tolong Seijuuro untuk bawakan."

Ternyata anaknya juga peduli teman. Nyonya Akashi bangga.

Setelah merasa semua beres, Nyonya Akashi kembali memasukkan barang-barang yang sebelumnya telah ia keluarkan. Seijuuro sendiri sekarang menonton televisi sambil geleng-geleng melihat harga saham yang terus merosot.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah tidak sabar menemani Sei-_chan_ untuk pergi karyawisata ke kebun binatang hari ini."

Mama tersenyum manis. Seijuuro memandang skeptis.

Eh? Apa kata Mama?

**.**

**.**

Midorima bimbang luar biasa melihat Nyonya Akashi turun dari mobil dengan senyum manis nan bahagia sambil menggandeng (setengah menyeret) Akashi muda di tangannya. Ingin ia menyapa bibi cantik baik hati yang selalu memberinya kue setiap ia diajak Ayah berkunjung ke kediaman Akashi, tapi urung begitu melihat jejadian-Hitler-tanpa-kumis yang duduk di balik kemudi—Tuan Akashi.

Midorima segan, kalau tidak ingin dibilang takut.

Hari ini giliran Kelas Bunga Matahari yang mendapat jatah karyawisata. Setelah melalui debat seru antara pasangan Himuro-Nijimura ditambah campur tangan dari Giotto, akhirnya Himuro menyerahkan proposal tujuan wisata kepada Yang Mulia Kepala Sekolah.

Akashi celingukan, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini. Bukan cuma dia yang pergi bersama wali.

...tapi hanya dia yang ditemani Mama.

Lihat, bahkan Kuroko dan Enma tidak ditemani siapa-siapa! Begitu pula Aomine dan Momoi.

Himuro menepuk tangan minta perhatian, "Nah, sekarang biar _Sensei_ absen dulu semuanya!" Senyum nyaris permanen itu lebih terang dari matahari pagi, Izuki dan Giotto mengeluarkan kacamata hitam.

Anak yang mengangkat tangan silih berganti mengikuti urutan nama yang Himuro bacakan, bahkan ada kasus di mana sang wali ikut antusias mengangkat tangan, membuat yang lain jengah sambil memutar bola mata.

"Umm. Takeshi belum datang?" Himuro memandang wajah di depannya satu-satu. Tidak menemukan keberadaan bocah penggila _baseball_.

Furihata mengangkat tangan, yang lain menaruh perhatian, "Yamamoto bilang... kakaknya ketinggalan."

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Gagak lewat.

"EEEEEHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

Alex terbahak sambil memukul-mukul belakang bangku kemudi bus di depannya. Ia duduk di antara Himuro dan Nijimura, meninggalkan Kagami yang duduk bertiga bersama Aomine dan Momoi di belakang mereka.

Di seberang dua guru dan sepupu Kagami Taiga, Nyonya Akashi duduk sambil bersenandung kecil. Wanita awal tiga puluh itu terlihat bahagia bisa mengikuti karya wisata bersama Seijuuro manis tercinta.

Di belakang sepasang Akashi, Murasakibara dan kakak tertuanya saling rebut jajan. Suara melas Murasakibara yang merengek ingin permen dibalasi suara galak pemuda yang mengatakan permen tidak baik untuk gigi dan pertumbuhan, kemudian adegan menjejalkan brokoli pun terjadi dengan iringan isak Murasakibara yang begitu pilu.

Mundur satu kursi ke belakang, Enma sedang berceloteh ke Furihata perihal pertemuannya dengan Hibari di pinggir sungai.

Bangku seberang Enma dan Furihata diisi Izuki, Koganei dan Kuroko yang jangan ditanya bagaimana bocah itu bisa nyempil di sana. Kuroko duduk anteng sambil mendengar celotehan dua pebasket Seirin yang kadang-kadang diselingi kata '_kitakore-kitakore_' itu.

Geser ke belakang, Kise dan kakaknya serta Haizaki berbagi camilan—yang membuat Murasakibara iri dan langsung merengek pada Haizaki minta tukaran bangku.

"Kau yang harusnya pergi, kakek tua!" Kise dan Haizaki yang duduk sederet dengan Hibari hanya geleng-geleng melihat bocah itu menggigit kelingking kanan kakaknya dengan sadis.

Ogiwara, Yamamoto, dan Ugetsu—kakak Yamamoto yang tadi ketinggalan—yang duduk di belakang Kise hanya tertawa melihat betapa akurnya duo Hibari itu.

Di deretan paling belakang, G dan Midorima terpaksa menutup telinga mendengar paduan suara yang di komando Giotto. Dengan riang gembira, remaja pirang itu mengajak Tsuna, Gokudera dan Takao untuk bernyanyi.

"Aku salah pilih tempat, _nanodayo_." Midorima yang terjepit di ujung hanya mendesah pasrah. G mengamini.

"Mau kupangku?" Tidak tau kesambet apa, G mendadak baik. Dengan senyum _charming_ dia menepuk-nepuk paha-nya, menawarkan tempat duduk yang lebih baik untuk Midorima yang terjepit. Menolong anak yang terzalimi itu pahala. Midorima memandang sangsi.

"G-_nii_, G-_nii_! Pangku aku! Pangku aku!" Takao rusuh.

Penghuni belakang berebutan ingin duduk di pangkuan G, tak terkecuali Giotto. Alaude dan Kyouya saling gigit-gigitan. Ogiwara dan Yamamoto sudah tertawa guling-gulingan. Murasakibara masih merengek mau permen. Kagami dan Aomine rebutan kursi dekat jendela. Akashi bobok cantik di paha Mama.

Bus bergoyang.

Pak sopir kasihan.

Nijimura mabuk perjalanan.

Himuro bertindak.

"Ah, sepertinya ada beberapa yang perlu diturunkan di sini." Himuro berdiri, senyum manis masih menghiasi, tapi auranya sanggup membuat Giotto diam. Kuroko merinding tiba-tiba sebelum berdiri di kursi dan menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

Kode mata: _awas Himuro galak_.

Semua kembali tenang, aman, nyaman dan terkendali

—untuk sesaat, sebelum Hibari kembali menendang kepala Alaude dan Gokudera serta Takao rebutan paha Mama G.

Oke, ini baru awal perjalanan.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Aslinya ini diketik setelah sahur tadi pagi, karena ibu saya yang baik hati itu salah liat jam dan bangunin saya untuk makan pukul tiga pagi kurang, makanya maaf isinya ngawur-ssu~ Saya nggak biasa tidur habis sahur, untuk ngisi waktu nanananana selesailah ini chapter. Yay! Kenapa baru publish sekarang? baru nemu modem. Mungkin setelah ini bakalan update lebih ngaret dari sebelumnya, jadi saya mau minta maaf duluan.**

**Untuk Tanaka-san, ini mereka jalan-jalan :D walaupun baru di dalam bus.**

**Untuk Gisel-san, maaf saya belum dapet ilham untuk nyeret Mukuro dan Kakak Miyaji ke fic nistah ini ._.v**


	14. Zoo

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 14: Zoo**

G dan Ugetsu memegang tisu yang sudah basah sambil memandangi punggung adik masing-masing yang pelahan makin menjauh. Sakit hati mereka mengetahui bocah-bocah manis itu lebih memilih berjalan sejajar Giotto dan Tsuna dibanding kakak sendiri.

Ah, sepertinya besok ada makhluk pirang tertentu yang akan mendapat teror seharian.

Abaikan dua pemuda yang kini sedang berbagi tisu basah dengan foto bayi bugil tersenyum bahagia di bungkusnya, Nyonya Akashi sedang dalam diskusi serius bersama rombongan kecilnya.

"Kandang orang utan, katanya kita bisa foto bersama di sana!" Nyonya Akashi mengangguk, memberikan lingkaran merah pada wajah orang utan di peta. Foto kenang-kenangan itu penting.

"Kami sangat senang diundang bermain ke rumah keluargamu, Koganei-_san_." Dan celetukan Kuroko membuat Rika serta Ryouta terkikik, Haizaki jadi bimbang menentukan mana yang paling cantik di antara Kise bersaudara.

Nyonya Akashi menandai beberapa tempat di mana mereka bisa berfoto dan bermain bersama satwa. Coretan-coretan merah banyak terpampang di permukaan peta, sesaat Seijuuro mual.

"Yosh. Ayo kita berangkat!" Dengan semangat, Nyonya Akashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang kebun binatang.

Himuro tersenyum senang dari bangku di area parkir, beruntung hari ini Nyonya Akashi ikut karyawisata mereka. Ibu muda yang bersemangat, sungguh senang melihatnya.

"Hoeekk—"

Dan suara muntahan Nijimura mengganggu momen.

"Kamu itu mabuk atau hamil sih?"

**.**

**.**

"Tsu-_chan_, Kazu-_chan_, Shun ada jerapah!" Giotto melonjak senang sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Izuki, mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatapnya sebelum tersenyum geli. "Kapan-kapan kita harus piknik tetangga ke sini!" Alaude dan Arata Murasakibara mundur teratur, tidak mau dicap sebagai teman makhluk girang.

Kepala berbungkus vanila milik Alaude berdenyut sakit. Kalau tau tadi ia bergabung dengan Kyouya saja. Malu rasanya jalan bersama gerombolan _herbivore_ hiperaktif. Oh, rasanya dia mulai rindu Kyouya.

"_Come on, boys,_ kalau di sini terus nanti kita telat berfoto dengan harimau." Alex menarik lengan Giotto dan Izuki yang sedang khidmat menghitung garis hitam di tubuh zebra.

"Beri kami sedikit waktu untuk menghitung sedikit garis hitam yang tersisa itu Alex-_saaan_! _Kitakore_!"

Teriakan Izuki tidak digubris.

"_Nee_, Arata-_chin_, apa kita akan makan sekarang?" Atsushi menggigit telunjuk kanannya melihat Kagami, Aomine, dan Alex memeberi makan harimau menggunakan semacam alat pancing dengan umpan daging. "Aku boleh makan daging itu? Aku lapar..." Arata mendengus, hidungnya membesar dan itu membuat Momoi tertawa.

"Mukkun, ayo makan bersama kami!" Momoi menyeret Atsushi untuk ikut duduk bersama Giotto, Tsunayoshi, Izuki, Takao, dan Gokudera yang secara misterius telah menggelar karpet tak jauh dari kandang harimau. Tinggal menunggu petugas kebun binatang datang dan membubarkan piknik kecil mereka.

Pipi Tsuna dan Takao menggembung lucu, mulut mereka terisi penuh dengan roti melon. Giotto dan Izuki berbagi spageti, sepiring, suap-suapan, terkikik senang; tinggal tunggu Riko datang memergoki dan mengecap Izuki selingkuh dari Hyuuga.

Alaude mematung memerhatikan harimau yang terpancing umpan Alex, dia jatuh dalam pesona raja rimba.

Lompatannya indah sekali.

_Kyun~_

Gokudera makan onigiri yang Momoi beri bersama Atsushi, sesekali tatapannya ia edarkan. Perasaannya doang atau ada yang kurang?

"Shige-_kun_ dan Take-_kun_ di mana ya?" Momoi memasang tampang bingung, merasa janggal tidak mendengar suara tawa tanpa beban yang biasanya bergaung dekat Tsuna. Matanya menjelajah sekitar, namun nihil, keberadaan dua makhluk _happy-go-lucky_ tidak terdeteksi.

Giotto menjatuhkan garpu dengan dramatis.

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya dan Ogiwara memandang sekitar.

Kok sepi?

"Kita... di mana?"

Desisan ular menjawab.

"Hahaha kayaknya kita nyasar deh, Ogiwara."

"Yosh! Itu berarti petualangan kita yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai!"

Ogiwara dan Yamamoto melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri kandang ular dengan semangat, tanpa tau di sebelah sana teman-teman satu rombongannya berlarian panik mencari mereka.

**.**

**.**

Seijuuro pelan-pelan membawa langkahnya mendekat pada Kuroko. Bocah itu sedang asyik menyanyikan lagu tentang ubur-ubur bersama Enma, Furihata, Ryouta, Rika, dan Koganei.

"Uhuk—" Batuk untuk menarik perhatian, itu yang pernah Dino-_sensei_ ajarkan padanya. "Tetsuya, tumben kau tidak bersama Shigehiro."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, Seijuuro refleks mengikuti. Mata besar Kuroko menatap datar bocah absolut di hadapannya, Seijuuro melambaikan tangan tanda tidak tahan.

"Jadi, Akashi-_kun_ tidak suka bersamaku?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak—"

"Oke, kalau itu keinginan Akashi-_kun_."

Loh kok?

Wajah Kuroko terlihat begitu terluka sebelum menyusul Ryouta dan kawan-kawan, kaki sengaja dihentakkan agar Seijuuro tau dirinya marah.

Seijuuro merasa jadi orang jahat sekarang.

"Uhuk, uhuk." G berlalu sambil batuk, masing-masing tangan merangkul Kyouya dan Midorima. "Lihat, lihat, ada yang baru saja diputusin!" Suaranya berbisik tapi kedengaran. Sialan, mau ngolok dia.

"Jangan pegang-pegang aku _herbivore_ mesum!"

Satu sikutan di perut cukup membuat G menggerang kesakitan.

Kali ini ganti Seijuuro yang melewati G, lidah terjulur di hadapan teman-terlalu-dekat Giotto. "Rasain!" Ingatkan Seijuuro untuk bilang terima kasih pada Kyouya

... atau mungkin tidak usah?

Midorima memerhatikan G yang berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya. Bukannya peduli, tapi dia tidak mau disuruh keliling kebun binatang kalau sampai _Nii_-_chan_ ini nantinya tersesat karena ketinggalan, _nanodayo_.

Tempat pertama yang mereka datangi adalah kandang buaya. Sebenarnya ingin ke kandang beruang, tapi Ugetsu dan Koganei salah baca peta hingga mereka nyasar di sana.

Tak apa lah~

"Coba lihat, mulut buaya itu seperti gua-_ssu_!" Ryouta menunjuk-nunjuk buaya yang sedang berjemur. Dalam pikirannya sekarang, ia dan teman-temannya sedang menjelajah dalam gua berupa mulut buaya. Pasti seru!

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Haizaki membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan _handy cam_ hitam dari sana. "_Ano_ Kise-_san_, bisa minta tolong rekam sebentar?" Wajahnya bersemu, malu-malu menyerahkan _handy cam _pada Rika.

Rika menurut saja, menyalakan _handy cam_ selagi Haizaki bersiap di depan kandang buaya. Teman-temannya menatap tertarik.

Haizaki mau ngapain?

Mau atraksi?

Mau melakukan ritual?

Mau melakukan tarian pemanggil hujan? Err... maaf ini kerjaan author dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku siap."

"Satu.. dua... tiga!"

Kedua tangan Haizaki terangkat gemulai, tubuhnya melenggak-lenggok bak ular. Kini tangannya mulai turun menyusuri tubuh kurus tanpa lekuk miliknya. Niatnya mengikuti gerakan _monokuma_, tapi gagal total, badannya terlalu kaku.

Kalau bukan karena kalah main gaple melawan Imayoshi, tetangganya yang enggak punya mata itu, mana mau dia mempertaruhkan harga diri begini. Daripada diolok bukan laki-laki seumur hidup mahasiswa sipit itu, lebih baik menjalankan hukumannya. Lebih _gentle_ kan?

Wajah Haizaki makin bersemu, yang lain menahan tawa.

Nyonya Akashi mengabadikan momen dengan kamera.

Buaya yang tadi bergerak masuk ke dalam air, mungkin menyucikan mata dari tarian ulat Haizaki.

Kuroko merasa kecawa di pinggir kandang.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Nee: Aku juga melupakan ini... haha :D /gaplok/ Kalau 'Mama G', saya sering kelepasan ngetik gitu jadi mungkin semi-paten(?), tapi saya gak inget ngetik 'ayah Giotto' soalnya dia lebih kayak anak Mama G ._. Aahh Giotto di situ... *ikutan G buang muka* Bukan, bukan, Hitler itu ayahnya Akashi. Maaf kalau saya kurang jelas ngetiknya. Mamanya Akashi kan orang baik, kayak Ibu saya~ 'Kacau' adalah nama tengah mereka semua. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan, ngetiknya di tengah kejaran PR...**


	15. Zoo Zoo

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 15: Zoo Zoo**

Biasanya anak kecil akan menangis jika terpisah dari orang tua, keluarga, atau rombongan mereka di suatu tempat. Itu _biasanya_. Berhubung Ogiwara dan Yamamoto bukan bocah biasa, mereka malah berlari kesenangan dapat menjelajah tempat luas itu berdua.

Sambil menyanyikan lagu _rock_ yang sering diputar di televisi, ketapel di tangan kanan, dan batu di tangan kiri. Ogiwara serta Yamamoto balapan lari dari kandang ular sampai kandang burung.

"Yang terakhir sampai harus menggendong pemenangnya sambil mencari Gio-_nii_!" Kira-kira begitulah yang Yamamoto teriakan sebelum tancap gas.

.

.

"Kalau capek paling Ogiwara dan Yamamoto kembali ke bus." Komentar santai Aomine, tidak mau ikutan pusing memikirkan dua temannya yang hilang atau nasib Giotto jika kakak Yamamoto tau kejadian ini.

Bagimu urusanmu, bagiku urusanku.

Ke kebun binatang itu untuk berjumpa hewan-hewan keren, bukan pusing memikirkan dua bocah kelebihan gula yang tiba-tiba hilang. Kalau pun mereka tak pulang, kan Giotto yang tanggung jawab. Aomine tidak ada urusan.

Jahat memang bocah gelap itu.

Tapi masalahnya kalau mereka berdua kembali ke bus, bukan cuma Ugetsu, bisa-bisa Himuro dan Nijimura ikut turun tangan mengebiri Giotto beramai-ramai lalu diarak keliling kota tanpa berperikemanusiaan dengan tuduhan tidak memerhatikan dua anak manis asuhan mereka.

"Hei, hei, Satsuki. Gambarkan aku gajah yang besar itu untuk dikumpul ke _sensei_ nanti!" Tanpa ada rasa iba pada Giotto yang meringkuk di samping tempat sampah, Aomine ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk memerhatikan seekor gajah berhitung.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau lomba berhitung dengan gajah?" Sang pawang menawarkan pada bocah-bocah kecil dihadapannya. Kagami dan Takao dengan kejam mendorong Aomine maju.

.

.

"... sekali lagi, telah ditemukan—_sudah aku bilang, kami bukan barang!_—ehem, telah ditemukan dua orang bocah—_gyaaah jangan ambil burungku!—_" Dan teriakan ambigu itu membuat Nijimura nyaris menjatuhkan anak orang utan yang sedang ia gendong.

"Rasanya aku seperti disuruh mengecek bagian informasi." Dengan itu Nijimura menyerahkan anak orang utan kembali pada pawangnya dan menyeret Himuro yang masih sibuk berfoto dengan beberapa gadis ke bagian informasi.

Perasaannya kuat mengatakan yang tadi teriak di sela pengumuman adalah Ogiwara dan sebagai guru sudah tanggung jawabnya memastikan semua anak asuhnya tidak ada yang tersasar atau keliaran sendirian.

.

.

"Aku lapar-_ssu_." Kise mengusap-usap perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi, tidak sadar Furihata dan Enma memandang geli di samping.

Kuroko dan Midorima juga sudah terlihat lemas, bahkan Hibari mulai memalak Ugetsu agar bisa beli es krim di kedai tak jauh dari kandang singa.

"Ayo Sei-_chan_, ini sudah hampir waktunya makan siang." Nyonya Akashi mulai membujuk anak tunggalnya yang masih berkutat dengan crayon dan buku gambar. "Kandang singa jauh loh dari pintu keluar, kasihan yang lain sudah lelah. Gimana kalau singanya difoto aja?"

Kepala merah itu menggeleng. Pokoknya kalau belum selesai dia tidak akan beranjak. Akashi Seijuuro tidak dilahirkan untuk menunda tugas.

Keras kepala banget bocah cebol ini.

"Sedikit lagi Sei selesai kok, _Kaa-san_."

"Sini, kubantu kau menggambar." G yang jengah menunggu Akashi menggambar akhirnya merebut buku sakral sang Tuan Muda. Hanya untuk diserahkan kembali kepada yang punya.

"Bahkan membuat ekornya pun kau tak bisa..."

.

.

"Hush! Hush! Jangan pegang-pegang burungnya Ogiwara!" Bagai kakak protektif, Yamamoto menyembunyikan Ogiwara di belakang punggungnya sambil mengusir para petugas bagian informasi yang mendekati mereka.

Himuro menghentikan langkah dan menatap Nijimura ngeri mendengar kalimat ambigu itu. Apalagi dia yakin benar itu Yamamoto yang teriak di dalam kantor pusat informasi. Untung Himuro tidak mendengar pengumuman yang tadi, kalau iya, mungkin Nijimura yang diseret-seret Himuro ke bagian informasi dengan kecepatan ditambah aura gangster.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Mungkin mereka berdua tertangkap ketika sedang memburu burung di kandangnya saat tersesat."

"Kami tidak tersesat, kami itu—ah, _sensei_!" Ogiwara berlari ke arah dua orang yang baru memasuki bagian informasi. Burung yang ia-sendiri-tidak-tahu-jenisnya terlepas dan terbang begitu saja, membuat petugas di sana berlarian mencoba menangkap burung itu.

Benar-benar burung ternyata.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian bersama Giotto?" Sebenarnya Himuro ingin bertanya perihal burung, tapi ada masalah lain yang lebih penting di sini.

"Ah, itu..." Yamamoto bingung mau menjawab.

"Waktu kami baru selesai lihat-lihat ular, tiba-tiba aja yang lain sudah hilang. Kayaknya Gio-_nii_ lupa sama kami." Ogiwara menggebu-gebu. "Jadi sekalian aja aku dan Yamamoto keliling berdua! Terus kami lihat rute ke kandang burung, ya udah kami lomba lari deh ke sana. Eh, di sana burungnya banyak terus Yamamoto bilang dia lapar, jadi kutangkap satu buat dibakar."

Ogiwara bercerita dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Himuro senyum-senyum saja walau di kepala sudah tertata rencana penyembelihan remaja pirang tertentu.

"Ah, sudah hampir jam waktu makan siang. Ayo kita kembali ke bus."

Dan empat orang itu pergi tanpa peduli dengan para petugas yang kocar-kacir mengejar seekor burung.

.

.

"Arata-_chin_, aku lapar." Murasakibara menarik-narik ujung kaos yang kakaknya kenakan, bibirnya sudah mengerucut dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. "Ayo tinggalkan Mine_chin_ di sini dan kembali ke bus."

"Aku juga belum makan, lapaaaar." Izuki ikut-ikutan, dia lupa tadi sudah suap-suapan bersama Giotto. "_Nee_ Alex-_san_, Alaude-_san_, bukankah seharusnya kita kembali?"

Alaude setuju saja, dia juga sudah lelah melihat Giotto yang mulai gila berbicara pada batu seolah seluruh manusia telah memusuhinya.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, kita harus sudah kembali ke bus." Izuki melompat girang bersama Murasakibara. "Ayo kita kembali, _guys_!"

"Tapi kan Ahomine dan Bakagami belum menang berhitung melawan gajah." Gokudera protes, Tsuna dan Momoi setuju, Takao lapar.

"Tinggal saja mereka di sini bersama Giotto."

"Alaude-_san_ kejam!"

.

.

Setelah memastikan semua yang ikut hari ini lengkap, Himuro dan Nijimura mempersilahkan semua makan siang tanpa basa-basi. Mengesampingkan tatapan heran Ugetsu karena melihat adiknya dan Ogiwara tadi kembali ke bus bersama _sensei_ mereka, bukannya si pirang banyak gaya. Himuro belum mau menciptakan tragedi berdarah di sini.

"Aku harap kalian semua sudah menggambar hewan yang kalian sukai hari ini."

"_Sensei_, aku belum menggambar. Tadi buayanya lari ke dalam air saat melihat Haizaki-_kun_ joged."

Semua yang sekelompok Kuroko menahan tawa, itu toh yang menyebabkan Kuroko muram setelah dari kandang buaya. Nijimura garuk-garuk kepala, Himuro hanya tersenyum prihatin. Kuroko keras kepala, mana mau dia disuruh gambar yang lain.

"Tadi buku gambarku direbut G—uhuk-_nii_, jadi aku belum selesai menggambar."

"Akashi bohong! Kamu memang belum gambar!"

"Di sini tidak ada kelinci, _nanodayo_. Jadi aku tidak menggambar."

"Kebun binatang ini untuk hewan yang dilindungi, Shintaro."

"Tapi gambar kelinci itu dapat menaikkan keberuntunganku."

"Aku dan Furihata menggambar Koganei-_san_."

"Hei, aku bukan hewan!"

"Furihata menggambar versi kucingnya, aku menggambar versi monyetnya." Muka Enma begitu polos dan tak berdosa.

"Aku menggambar serigala. Auuuuu..."

"Haizaki-_kun_ kebanyakan nonton GGS."

"Aku menggambar merak-_ssu_!"

"Kita sama Ki-_chan_!"

"Aku menggambar harimau, taiga, tiger! Kayak namaku!"

"Aku menggambar rajawali!"

"Alah punyamu kan Izuki-_nii_ yang gambar."

"Kamu juga digambarin Satsu-_chan_ aja loh!"

"Aku dan Tsuna-_sama_ menggambar kucing!"

G tepuk jidat, selama di kebun binatang ini dia nggak ada liat kucing loh ya. Di mana pula adik _kawaii_-nya ini nemu kucing kelayapan.

"Ini kucing hutan yang ada di dekat kandang macan."

Oh kirain Giotto yang ngasih arahan sesat nyuruh adiknya menggambar kucing.

"Aku menggambar ayam bakar."

"ITU MAKANAN!"

"Eh, tapi kan ayam itu juga binatang."

"Kami menggambar ular!" Ogiwara heboh sendiri sambil menunjukkan karyanya dan milik Yamamoto.

"Itu apa ya Ogiwara-_kun_?"

"Ular."

"Kok bunder?"

"Kan masih di dalam telur."

"Yamamoto bikin ular atau benang kusut sih?"

"Ini ularnya lagi joged, jadi goyang ke sana-sini."

"Joged? Kayak Haizaki_cchi_ dong-_ssu_, wooo..." Kise bangkit dan mulai menggerakan badan seperti Haizaki tadi, dengan gerakan yang lebih luwes tentu saja. G dan Koganei tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Haizaki sudah merah sambil melempari Kise dengan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Aku menggambar Hibird."

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir kembali sembunyi, suasana bus jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya walau pun masih terdengar rengekan Murasakibara yang minta jajan.

Tidak ada insiden bus goyang.

Nijimura tidak mabuk perjalanan.

Momoi tukar tempat duduk dengan Alex yang kini menjadi sandaran kepala untuk Kagami dan Aomine tidur. Akashi kembali bobok cantik di paha Mama. Gokudera di pangku G, Tsuna tidur di pangkuan Giotto, dan Izuki pindah ke belakang untuk memangku Takao yang terlelap; Midorima tidak terjepit lagi.

Kuroko kini duduk bertiga bersama Koganei dan Ogiwara. Yamamoto nyaman berdua Ugetsu. Kise bersaudara dan Haizaki sudah terlelap dari tadi. Kyouya menyerah pada lelah dan ngantuk hingga tertidur di paha Alaude.

Suasana begitu damai, tidak rusuh seperti tadi.

Himuro mengusap kepala Momoi yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Mungkin gadis kecil ini begitu kelelahan harus mengikuti teman-teman hiperaktifnya ke sana-sini.

Nijimura juga tertidur dengan damai.

Sepertinya mengadakan karyawisata lagi bukan ide buruk.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Tiap hari depan laptop, tapi ga pernah sempet ngelanjut ini. Begitu jadi pun rasanya agak... ah, sudahlah. Maaf banyak typo dan makasih buat yang mau baca :)**


	16. Sakurai Ryo

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 16: Sakurai Ryo**

"Tidak Kyouya, Rei-_chan_ bukan untuk dimakan!"

Bukan berita baru kalau penghuni Kelas Bunga Matahari sangat aktif, baik siswa ataupun guru. Pagi-pagi begini sudah berkumpul di depan kandang kelinci peliharaan mereka, bersama merawat sang kelinci gembul dengan suka-cita.

Alih-alih Kise, pasti Enma dan Gokudera yang teriak panik ketika asap tipis mengotori udara. Menandakan hari ini Hibari membawa korek lagi dan berhasil merampas gunting Akashi untuk mulai memasak sarapan pagi, sate kelinci.

Tapi biarkan saja para makhluk hiperaktif itu bersenang-senang. Hari ini kita tidak akan membahas mereka, bukannya sama sekali, tapi ada satu makhluk penghuni baru TK Teiko yang—mungkin, masih mungkin loh ya—akan lebih kita sorot.

Namanya Sakurai Ryo. Usia dua puluh tahun. Pemuda yang sangat manis, ramah, kalem, sabar, sopan, pandai memasak, dan kalau dia wanita mungkin sudah dibawa kabur Pak Kepala Sekolah untuk disimpan di rumah.

"_Cih kenapa dia laki-laki?"_ Begitu komentar singkat Pak Kepala Sekolah ketika Sakurai melamar pekerjaan.

Sakurai baru akan mengajar hari ini. Menurut gosip yang ia dengar dari Imayoshi-_san_ dan Miyaji-_senpai_, selama tidak masuk Kelas Bunga Matahari semua akan baik-baik saja. Kelas itu dikuasai oleh aura suram dari guru berambut hitam dengan poni kepanjangan, kata mereka.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Pak Kepala Sekolah akhirnya menempatkannya di Kelas Bunga Mawar untuk menemani seorang pemuda pirang girang.

"Hari ini kita akan berkenalan dengan guru baru!" Si pirang berkata ceria, teriakan _horee_ singkat sebagai tanggapan.

Suram amat.

"_Sensei_, aku tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko!"

"Furihata kejar, Rei-_chan _dibelakangmu!"

"Gyaaah Tetsu kau menakutiku!"

Sang guru baru sedikit terusik dengan suara-suara berisik dari luar. Ditambah Dino serta empat anak buahnya yang coba curi-curi pandang lewat jendela di tengah pelajaran menggambar, makinlah dia penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya di belakang?

"Kufufu, sudah kubilang kalau Tsuna-_chan_ itu yang paling imut." Tawa nista membuat Sakurai bergidik. "Kenapa _sensei_ tidak segera menculik Tsuna-_chan_ untuk dibawa kabur ke sini?"

Dino menggeleng, rambut pirangnya bergoyang indah—sedikit ujungnya menyapu lubang hidung Fran, sehingga bocah itu bersin dan ingusnya menempel di lengan baju Belphegor yang sedang sial berdiri di sebelah bocah kodok, sialnya lagi dia tak sadar lengan bajunya disalahgunakan.

"Ternyata baju Bel sangat cocok jadi tisu darurat." Gumam Fran tak tau diri.

"Iya _sensei_, ayo kita bawa Tsuna-_sama_ ke kelas kita!" Basil ikut-ikutan, Fran yang sibuk membersihkan hidung masih tak tau arus pembicaraan.

Dino masih geleng-geleng, tapi kali ini Fran menghindar. Cukup sekali hidungnya gatal-gatal terkena kibasan rambut pirang.

"Kalian dengar ya," Dino-_sensei_ mulai bertitah, Sakurai yang sedang membujuk Rasiel agar mau menggambar ikut menyimak. "Yang kita perlukan di kelas ini adalah Kyouya."

"Kenapaaaa?"

—Sakurai keceplosan ikut bertanya juga.

Dino berdehem sok berwibawa, "Kelas kita ini penuh anak-anak nakal dan tidak disiplin." Guru senior itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas sebelum berhenti tepat pada Sakurai yang langsung membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Lihat saja Rasiel, seperti pangeran keji yang suka menyiksa rakyatnya." Keempat bawahan Dino menatap ngeri kakak kembar Belphegor yang sedang melakukan praktik kekerasan terhadap guru baru, melempari Sakurai dengan balok yang ia gunakan untuk membangun kerajaannya.

"_Su-sumimasen_, aku tidak tau Rasiel-_kun_ lebih suka menyusun balok. _Sumimase-en._"

Kelima kepala yang memerhatikan kejadian itu menggeleng prihatin. Mereka menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa supaya Sakurai nanti tenang di alam sana.

"Lihat kan?"

Basil mengangguk paham. Inilah mengapa mereka butuh Kyouya, harus ada yang bisa menertibkan kelas ini. Harus. Kalau tidak, tindak kekerasan dan korban akan semakin banyak berjatuhan!

Hei, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyuruh _sensei_mu sayang yang jadi penegak keadilan?

"Maka dari itu kita butuh Kyouya." Sekarang Dino mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum bahagia sambil membayangkan Kyouya. "_Sensei_ juga mau kok diadili Kyouya, _sensei _kan nakal suka membawa Enzo pulang ke rumah."

Iya, Dino suka membawa hewan peliharaan kelas pulang ke rumah. Dia kesepian katanya. Hidup seorang diri, terlunta-lunta di negeri orang, hanya berhubungan dengan kakak lewat _skype_—itu juga dua bulan sekali dan sering ditinggal tidur oleh sang kakak ketika ia tengah bercerita tentang anak-anak manis di Teiko.

Jadi, yah, Dino perlu teman bicara dan Enzo adalah mukjizat yang dikirim Tuhan—katanya.

"Kufufu ternyata Dino-_sensei_ masokis."

Sakurai yang kini mulai berkeliling untuk memeriksa pekerjaan anak lain berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ushishi, Dino -_sensei_ suka BDSM."

Oh Tuhan, apa yang orang bule itu ajarkan pada anak-anak polos tak berdosa ini?

"_Pedobear_."

Sakurai menghujat Dino dalam hati karena menyebarkan kata-kata sarat dosa.

"_Big monster._"

Walau tak tau yang ini maksudnya apa, tapi Sakurai yakin artinya tak jauh beda. Pasti Imayoshi-_san_ dan Miyaji_-senpai _salah memberi informasi tentang TK ini, pasti.

Pokoknya begitu pulang nanti ia akan langsung ke kantor Pak Kepala melaporkan semua kesesatan di kelas barunya ini.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Ju sadar besok ulangan masih ada satu pelajaran -_- haha guru sekolah saya super semua sih, udah tau UTS tugas malah numpuk. Begadang deh siswanya, ga belajar, alibi ngerjain tugas, aslinya ngelanjut fic :D #curhatdia**

**KaiMi: sankyu XD ini fic-nya udah lanjut kalau masih berkenan membaca.**


	17. Pasar Bebas

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 17: Pasar Bebas**

Satu kata, enam huruf, tambah titik.

Pusing.

Rasanya sama seperti saat poni seksehnya ditebas Nijimura, sehingga matanya yang biasa terjebak dalam kegelapan terpaksa menerima cahaya menyilaukan berlebih.

Himuro pusing, lelah, lunglai, lapar, ngantuk pula. Salahkan satpam kompleksnya yang ngidam dipijat kakak-kakak cantik. Salahkan ibu kosnya yang membuat ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Nijimura sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Salahkan teman-teman Nijimura yang perang bantal semalaman bagai siswi SMA sedang menginap bersama. Salahkan Nijimura yang bolos kerja dan kabur entah ke mana.

Salahkan semua!

Mereka semua salah!

"Cepat tangkap, jangan sampai bolanya direbut Aomine!"

"Tsuna-_sama_ awaaaass!"

"Kagami_cchi_ jangan injak-injak tasku!"

—Sakit di kepala belakang Himuro makin menjadi.

"Yamamoto tangkap!"

"Oke!"

"Kalian berisik, _nodayo_. Main bolanya di luar aja!"

—Himuro tidak kuasa mengangkat kepala.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu Ogi_chin_."

"Gyaaahhh Kuroko jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!"

"_Kamikorosu_."

—Tolong jangan salahkan Himuro kalau ada siswa yang terluka.

"Furihata-_kun_ tolong minggir!"

"Takao nggak boleh curang dong!"

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

—Pipi kanan Himuro nempel banget sama meja.

"Awas gunting terbaaaaang!"

Aura gelap melingkupi Himuro ketika gunting merah Akashi melayang melintasi pipi cantik putih mulus seksi menggoda miliknya.

Takao bergeming, bola yang kini berada di tangannya terjatuh dan menggelinding seenaknya.

Kuroko dan Tsunayoshi berpelukan di belakang tubuh Murasakibara.

Midorima yang tidak merasa bersalah memulai tausiah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, _nanodayo_, main bolanya di luar. Begini kan akibatnya. Kalian harus tanggung jawab kalau aku ikut dimarahi oleh Himuro-_sensei_. Aku tidak bersalah, aku—" Sudahlah, tidak ada yang mendengar.

Kelas sunyi—

"_Sugooooiii_! Himuro -_sensei_ seperti pengendali bayangan! Lihat, ada bayangan hitam di sekitarnya!"

—hingga teriakan tidak penting Takao membahana.

"Himuro-_sensei_ naga bayangan!" Ogiwara ikut kegirangan. "Seperti Rogue yang ada di Fairy Tail!" Oke, dia kebanyakan nonton anime.

"Hahaha jangan-jangan Himuro-_sensei_ itu memang Rogue, rambutnya mirip." Yamamoto ikut bergabung.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku rasa _senseicchi_ itu mirip Mi-_chan_."

"Mi-_chan_ siapa?"

"Mi-_chan_ yang di Nico Douga. Masa kalian tidak tau-_ssu_?"

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggeleng kecuali Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Takao. Tentu saja mereka tau, kakak mereka loh sering mengunggah video ke situs itu (walau G hanya makhluk malang yang sering dipaksa jadi _cameo_ dalam video joget nista atau _cover_ lagu kreasi Giotto dan Izuki), tapi tetap saja mereka tau beberapa nama yang cukup populer seperti Mi-_chan_, Clear, vipTenchou, Kettaro, Kogeinu, dan sebangsanya.

"Rika _nee-cchi_ suka banget sama Mi-_chan_, katanya dia _hot_." Sesi gosip Kise makin menjadi.

Alis cabang Kagami mengerut, "Jadi Mi-_chan_ itu semacam orang kepanasan atau kayak apa? Kok _hot_?" Kagami dan pemikiran polosnya.

"Mungkin-_ssu_, habis _nee-cchi_ selalu teriak 'Mi-_chan_ _hot_ banget' kalau lagi nonton di kamar."

"Hmm... menurutku _sensei_ lebih mirip Mi-_chan_, poni milik Rogue salah arah." Gokudera berpendapat.

"Poni mereka berbeda." Tsunayoshi menambahkan.

Akashi jatuh dalam kebingungan, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan walau mengikuti dari awal.

Apa sih Nico Douga?

Ah, Akashi belum sempat nonton Fairy Tail pula. Kata _Otou-sama_, itu mengandung adegan kekerasan, lebih baik menonton Death Note yang mengajak kita berpikir. Ayahmu sesat sekali, nak.

Midorima sih kelihatannya tidak peduli, padahal dia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mulai membanding-bandgingkan antara Rogue, Mi-_chan_, dan _sensei_nya. Ah ya, Midorima tau Mi-_chan_ bukan karena dia suka, dia tidak sengaja lihat di laptop pengasuhnya waktu itu. Nggak kok, suara Mi-_chan _nggak bagus, biasa aja. Midorima nggak suka.

Hibari apa kabar? Dia sedang berjongkok dekat kaki Himuro, mengamati aura suram super keren yang masih menguar.

"Coba tanya Kuroko," Ogiwara menyarankan, Kuroko yang sempat hilang sejenak muncul kembali karena merasa terpanggil. "_Nee_ Kuroko, menurutmu _sensei_ lebih mirip Mi-_chan_ atau Rogue?"

"Um..."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, semua menantikan jawaban dari sang bocah manis.

.

.

.

"Kurasa _sensei_ lebih mirip dengan vokalis Kangen Band."

"..."

**.**

**.**

"Hey Akashi, _sensei_ mati."

Akashi yang tinggal tiga langkah dari pintu kelas kini berbalik arah, matanya menatap Hibari yang serius menoel-noel pipi Himuro dengan tonfa.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyouya?"

"Himuro-_sensei_ sepertinya berhenti bernapas sejak dikatai Kuroko mirip vokalis Kangen Band."

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang sedang mengantre makan siang di kelas sebelah bersin tiba-tiba hingga harus mengelap ingusnya di kaos Ogiwara.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Mulai bingung mau nerusin cerita ini jadi kayak mana biar bisa tamat dengan damai.**

**Oh ya, Selamat Tahun Baru Islam! Semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik mulai detik ini. Amin.**


	18. Kagami Kagami

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 18: Kagami Kagami**

_Kala siang berganti malam, jangan pernah kau tatap cermin._

Itu kisah lama yang Momoi dengar ketika berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Dari kecil, Momoi sangat suka menatap ke arah cermin besar yang berada di kamar tamu, mengamati pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Cermin di rumah nenek sangat besar, dan pamanku bilang kau bisa kelihatan lebih manis ketika malam menjelang. Jadi, aku suka berdiri di depan cermin saat matahari mulai terbenam."

Momoi terpaksa mengulang kembali cerita lama.

"Kenapa harus menatap cermin malam-malam? Bukannya Momoi-_chan_ sudah imut?"

Senyum malu mengembang. Ah, Enma ini bisa saja.

Selayaknya anak perempuan suka menatap pantulan diri sendiri, memuji-muji betapa Tuhan telah menganugerahi wajah rupawan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Begitu juga Momoi, seperti anak perempuan lain yang selalu mencari waktu tepat untuk menatap pantulan diri paling sempurna dalam satu hari.

—Saat matahari di ufuk barat, ketika gagak mulai berkoak.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan. Coba seperti Kise yang cantik tanpa perlu bercermin."

"Aku ini ganteng Haizaki_cchi_. Ganteng. Lebih ganteng dari Himuro-_sensei_ yang mirip Mi-_chan-hot_."

"Kise-_kun_ jangan narsis."

Ketika itu usia Momoi hampir menginjak lima tahun. Hobinya merias diri di depan cermin. Mengikat rambut yang menurutnya terlihat lucu. Berjalan seperti model kelas atas. Memasang pose cantik seperti aktris di layar kaca.

"Oi, oi, kalau Himuro-_sensei_ mirip Mi-_chan_, _sensei_ mirip siapa? Soraru?"

"Vokalis Kangen Band."

"ITU SIAPA?"

"Nijimura-_sensei_ berisik!"

Nijimura menyesal kemarin bolos kerja. Ketinggalan gosip kan dia.

Ehem.

Ulang tahun Momoi tinggal menghitung minggu. Ayah sudah menyiapkan beberapa hadiah dan ibu mulai mencoba beberapa resep baru. Bahkan Aomine menyimpan uang jajannya berminggu-minggu waktu itu untuk dibelikan hadiah ulang tahun Momoi.

Tapi semua itu bagaikan usaha sia-sia. Satu yang Momoi sangat suka hingga ia abaikan yang lainnya, cermin besar dari rumah nenek.

"Waktu itu aku sempat bingung ketika masuk rumah, ada sebuah benda besar ditutup kain putih di ruang tamu." Wajah Momoi sok misterius, Tsuna yang berhati lemah agak mengkeret bersama Furihata. "Ini belum masuk bagian seramnya loh, Tsu-_chan_!"

"Loh Momoi-_chan_ lagi cerita serem?"

Pipi tambun Momoi makin menggembung. Jadi tampang antusias yang dari tadi Yamamoto pasang itu tujuannya apa?

"Aku langsung berlari ke kamar _Tou-san_ untuk bertanya benda yang ditutup kain putih itu apa."

"Langsung bagian seremnya aja dong!"

"Iya Momoi-_chan_, yang serem-seremnya aja."

"Kagami_cchi_ sudah mau pingsan-_ssu_."

"Oh, baiklah. Kejadiannya pada hari Kamis sore. Di luar sudah semakin petang, tapi _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _belum juga pulang." Aomine, Furihata, Kagami, dan Tsuna mengembuskan napas yang tertahan. "Aku sih tidak terlalu masalah, yang penting ada cermin itu. Jadi aku mengambil sisir dan alat rias dari kamar _Kaa-san_. "

"Awalnya aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh—"

Furihata dan Tsuna saling berpelukan. Aomine dan Kagami sudah tidak mau dengar.

"—Aku masih menyisir rambutku sambil bernyanyi, sampai tiba-tiba lampu mati."

"Mungkin ada pemadaman, _nanodayo_."

"Memang ada pemadaman, _Kaa-san _sudah bilang sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa. Hehehe."

Terdengar beberapa desahan kecewa, bahkan Nijimura ikutan kecewa. Mungkin mereka mengharapkan lampu mati karena disenggol hantu. Entahlah.

"Ehem," Mencoba kembali mengumpulkan perhatian yang sempat buyar, "Aku sangat takut saat itu. Biasanya lampu _emergency_ di ruang tamu akan otomatis menyala, tapi hari itu tidak." Momoi memasang wajah ketakukannya yang waktu itu.

"Aku sangat panik! Apalagi setelahnya aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka!"

"Maling itu, maling!"

"Ogiwara-_kun_ alay."

Ogiwara meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit setelah hatinya teriris ucapan tajam Kuroko, Akashi tertawa jahanam di belakang sana.

"Aku memeluk lututku. Dalam gelap aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat." Tunggu, ada yang merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian ini.

_Thump thump thump_

Semua memandangi Takao yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Apa? Biar suasananya makin greget."

"Lanjut Momoi-_chan_!"

"Kebetulan cermin itu menghadap pintu masuk. Karena aku terlalu takut melihat langsung siapa yang datang, aku memutuskan melihatnya melalui cermin." Momoi menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan kisahnya dengan suara lirih. "Ada. Di sana ada orang yang berjalan ke arahku... Masih anak-anak, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas bentuknya. Cuma sepasang mata yang kelihatan jelas."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat!"

"Tsuna-_sama_ bertahanlah!"

"Aku memeluk lututku semakin erat."

Haizaki mulai memeluk kaki Nijimura dengan erat.

"Aku takut. Sesekali aku mengintip melalui cermin. Dia semakin dekat."

Murasakibara semakin intens mengunyah.

"Dan yang membuatku lebih takut lagi adalah... ternyata orang itu Dai-_chan _yang disuruh Ibunya untuk mengecek keadaanku."

Gokudera tertawa, Rei -_chan_ yang sedari tadi ia peluk langsung loncat entah ke mana.

"Kamu ternyata nyeritain aku toh!"

"Tapi serius Dai-_chan_! Waktu itu aku takut liat kamu, badanmu gak keliatan! Kayak baju terbang gitu nah."

"Mungkin _sensei_ juga takut kalau tiba-tiba Daiki muncul dari kegelapan."

"Tuh, Nijimura -_sensei_ aja takut!"

"Aku juga takut."

"Jujur, aku lebih takut sama kamu deh, Kuroko."

"Haaah sia-sia kita takut, cuma Ahomine toh."

"Woooo siapa yang hampir pingsan? Apa? Bakagami?"

Dan kelas kembali rusuh seperti biasa.

Tamat.

.

.

Apa hanya Akashi, Hibari, dan Himuro yang merasa cerita Momoi levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk anak TK?

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**


	19. Lebih

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 19: Lebih**

Dalam hidup kita tidak boleh melakukan segalanya secara berlebihan. Mulai dari makan, nonton, hingga tidur; setidaknya itu paham yang dianut Furihata. Ayah bilang segala yang berlebihan itu mengurangi berkah pun kenikmatan dan Furihata membenarkan. Sudah banyak contoh disekitarnya tentang akibat dari _berlebihan_. Cukup dilihat bukan untuk ditiru.

**Makan Berlebihan**

Jujur aja, kalau mendengar '_makan berlebihan_' pasti pikiran langsung tertuju kepada makhluk berambut ungu unyu dengan pipi tembam yang malasnya bukan main dan ke mana-mana bawa makanan. Iya kan?

Furihata juga pikirannya langsung ke sana.

Tidak. Bukan dia contoh dari '_makan berlebihan_' yang Furihata maksud, tapi Kagami.

Kalau ditanya kenapa Kagami dan bukannya Murasakibara, hey kawan, makan itu untuk hidup, jadi wajarlah Murasakibara makan disetiap saatnya. Makan itu sudah kegiatan, rutinitas, hal lazim bagi seorang Murasakibara, tidak ada istilah _makan berlebihan_ dalam kamus hidupnya sampai saat ini. Kalau tidak setuju, protes saja pada Himuro, dia yang mengajarkan Murasakibara filosofi makan.

Kembali ke Kagami. Semua juga tau, saingan terberat Murasakibara saat makan siang ya Kagami. Rival Aomine ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berebut sisa makan siang dengan Murasakibara, sampai-sampai jatah Nijimura dan Himuro pun kadang diembat.

Semangkuk nasi, sup, dan ayam goreng ditambah melon rasanya tidak cukup bagi perut Kagami. Biasanya saja dia memesan lima burger kalau ke Majiba. Itu juga sampai rumah minta makan lagi ke Alex.

Kebiasaan makan Kagami ini cukup mengkhawatirkan Nijimura. Bukan, bukannya Nijmura takut Kagami nanti obesitas atau apa, toh Murasakibara masih langsing-langsing aja biar makannya seabrek.

Nijimura khawatir kalau ia dituntut Yang Mulia Kepala Sekolah karena kelasnya yang paling banyak mengambil jatah nasi dan lauk. Belum lagi anggaran makan untuk Rei-_chan_. Kelinci gemuk itu pemilihan, kalau hari ini makan wortel besok mana mau dia wortel lagi.

Di situ kadang Furihata merasa sedih.

Wajah Nijimura-_sensei_ akan terlihat sangat lesu kalau Kagami minta tambah nasi, apalagi kalau sudah lewat tengah bulan. Dan wajah suram Nijimura-_sensei_ akan bertambah suram kalau Himuro-_sensei_ menyuruh yang lain tambah lagi karena masih banyak nasi yang tersisa.

"Kan aku sudah bilang masak secukupnya aja."

"Anak-anak butuh banyak gizi untuk pertumbuhan."

"Tapi berasnya udah habis loh, Tatsuya."

"Beli lagi."

"Anggaran belanja kita sudah habis, kalau nambah kuota yang ada aku nggak gajian."

Furihata tidak enak untuk melanjutkan makan, bisik-bisik Nijimura-_sensei_ membuatnya kasihan. Dalam hati Furihata janji untuk mengurangi porsi nasi. Makan berlebihan bisa membuat Nijimura-_sensei_ tidak gajian.

_**Warning**_**: **Kebanyakan ngambil jatah makan siang bisa menyebabkan gaji seorang guru Teiko dipotong.

**Nonton Berlebihan**

Anak-anak pasti menyukai kartun, siapa yang nggak suka?

Akashi, karena dia lebih suka baca koran.

Hibari, karena dia nggak sempat nonton televisi.

Midorima, karena dia tsundere. Nonton kartun itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, _nanodayo_.

Sisanya? Suka lah, suka banget malah. Mulai dari kartun legendaris _Tom and Jerry_ sampai yang terkini, _Paman Kakek_, semua ditonton. Bahkan tidak jarang ada yang bernyanyi random seperti "_berpetualang bersama teman~_" atau opening kartun yang bahkan mereka nggak tau liriknya kayak mana "_nananananana kids? Aye aye captain!_"

Yang penting nyanyi dah.

Furihata juga suka menonton kartun bersama Koganei dan teman-teman basketnya. Kadang menonton _kartun ringan_ seperti _The Amazing World of Gumball_, atau menonton anime yang agak berat sedikit seperti _Junjou Romantica_—bohong.

Sekedar menonton untuk mengisi waktu luang. Furihata lebih suka membaca, Ayah juga bilang menonton terlalu lama tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata.

"Enma-_kun_ kenapa sih kok pendiem betul? Mainnya juga sama Furin aja." Suatu hari Momoi bertanya, pertanyaan sama seperti yang ingin Furihata tanyakan selama ini.

"Emmm..." Enma menarik napas, berpikir sejenak sambil memainkan pensil warna di tangan. "Ini susah buat diceritain."

"Kenapa Enma-_kun_?" Jelas Momoi tidak terima jawaban Enma, melihat dari wajahnya yang mulai cemberut.

Enma itu tipe orang nggak tegaan, walaupun terlihat terpaksa akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengiyakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Jadi kayak gini..." Keliatannya ini cerita akan panjang eh. "Ayahku bilang dalam badanku ada kekuatan yang supeeeeeeeerrrr besaaaaaaaaaaarrr yang diturunkan dari nenek moyang." Enma membentuk gestur besar dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Momoi kelihatan tertarik.

"Nah, dulu keluargaku memasukan rubah ekor sembilan ke dalam pusar untuk menyegel kekuatan itu. Setiap ada anak laki-laki pertama yang lahir, kekuatan gede sama rubahnya pasti pindah ke pusar anak itu. Tapi setiap tahun, kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan itu semakin kurang." Furihata jadi ikut terbawa cerita juga. "Kekuatan rubahnya makin cepet berkurang kalau aku terlalu banyak ngomong. Pelan-pelan dia keluar dari suara, jadi Ayah nyuruh aku diam."

Momoi hanya berkedip dua kali, yakin nggak yakin harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Kayaknya Enma-_kun_ kebanyakan nonton kartun deh."

_**Warning**_**: **Kebanyakan nonton kartun bisa menciptakan khayalan tingkat tinggi (bagus sih, asal khayalannya nggak kelewatan)

**Tidur Berlebihan**

Yamomoto itu tipe orang yang gampang terlelap, pipi nempel di meja pun dia bisa langsung ngorok. Sama juga dengan Aomine, kadang kalau masuk tengah hari dan Himuro-_sensei_ mengajak bernyanyi, Aomine tau-tau terlentang di tengah kelas dengan dengkuran halus sambil menendang-nendang ke segala arah.

Kalau lagi sial sih begitu bangun wajahnya sudah coreng-moreng dengan gambaran apik Kise dan Kagami. Kalau mau lebih sial lagi, tidak akan ada yang mau memberi tahu wajahnya sudah menjadi media lukis sebelum ia tiba di rumah.

Karena latarnya adalah kelas Bunga Matahari dan yang dibahas adalah tidur berlebihan bukannya tukang tidur atau gampang tertidur, maka contoh yang sangat sempurna dalam kasus ini adalah Hibari.

Apalah yang Hibari lakukan selama di sekolah.

Datang – tidur – bangun – menantang Akashi berkelahi – tidur – makan siang – tidur lagi dan tahu-tahu kaki Alaude sudah menoel-noel pipinya. Dalam kasus yang terbilang langka saja Hibari baru bangun dan mengikuti kelas sperti anak normalnya, itu pun dia tidak pernah mau ikut terlibat kalau disuruh bernyanyi.

"Ung."

"Ung?" Kepala Himuro miring sedikit memerhatikan tingkah salah satu anak asuhannya. Hibari mengucek kedua mata, sedikit menguap dan celingukan. Masih mengigau kah ini anak orang?

"_Nii-san_."

Posisi terkini semua di halaman belakang, istirahat siang dan memberi makan Rei-_chan_, kecuali Enma dan Furihata yang mendadak mager melihat sengatan matahari dan Murasakibara yang memang dari sononya sudah pemales. Oh ya, Himuro-_sensei_ juga di kelas, menjaga anak-anak alasannya.

"_Nii-san_?" Enma dan Furihata saling pandang dengan heran, kapan-kapan Hibari bilang '_nii-san_', Alaude saja dipanggil '_kakek tua_'. Memang ngigau ini anak orang. Murasakibara sih tidak peduli.

"Kyoya sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan retoris untuk basa-basi. Himuro berjalan menuju Hibari memastikan semua nyawa bocah itu sudah terkumpul sempurna dalam raga.

Hibari bangun dari tidurnya, sebelah tangan menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sepertinya belum sadar juga dia ada di mana. Kakinya melangkah menuju Himuro, memeluk _sensei_nya itu dengan manja.

"_Nii-san_ tadi aku tidak jadi beli es krim, uangnya diambil sama kakek tua katanya buat beli pulsa." Hibari lanjut cerita, "Kapan _nii-san_ potong rambut? Kok jadi cantik, mirip Himuro-_sensei_."

Himuro bingung mau bereaksi.

"_Nii-san_ sering-sering pulang dong, aku bosen di rumah sama kakek tua. Dia kalau malem sering pergi ninggalin Kyoya sendirian di rumah."

Oke, mendengarkan Hibari curhat dengan sangat _out of character_ itu horror bagi Furihata, Enma, bahkan Murasakibara. Oh Himuro pun merasa aneh.

"_Nii-san _temenin Kyoya tidur... Alaude-_nii_ nggak pernah mau nemenin Kyoya." Di sini Himuro merasa sedih, mungkin nanti dia harus bicara empat mata dengan Alaude perihal Kyoya yang kesepian.

Hibari menggeret Himuro ke pojokan tempat dia tidur tadi. Menarik lengan Himuro agar dia mau duduk, lalu tidur di paha Himuro yang... ehm, empuk sih nggak, tapi enak lah dijadikan bantal.

"Kok tumben paha _nii-san_ empuk? Biasanya kayak talenan yang sering dibawa kakaknya Gokudera."

...

Hening.

Hibari kembali tidur dengan tenang. Furihata dan Enma selesai jantungan. Murasakibara lanjut makan. Himuro mengelus rambut hitam Hibari dengan sayang,

_**Warning**_: Kebanyakan tidur bisa menyebabkan kita salah membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

—_emang paha gue segitu empuknya ya sampai banyak yang pingin nidurin_?

Cukup Himuro, kalimatmu menyalahi rating kalau dibaca orang tentu dengan sudut pandang berbeda.

.

.

Yeah kira-kira itulah pelajaran-pelajaran yang dapat Furihata petik agar tidak melakukan segalanya secara berlebihan, walaupun nggak semuanya merugikan sih. Ocukup sekian. Wassalam.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Selamat malam. Saya kembali. Dengan cerita yang kurang panjang dan alur makin lari-lari(?). Serius, jadwal saya padat menjelang UN, ujian praktik, tugas numpuk, bimbel, ngejar materi, dan... tiba-tiba udah mau PRA-UN aja. Habis PRA-UN langsung Ulangan Semester, habis itu US, mana katanya yang kena UN online jadwalnya maju lagi. Kayak biasa, maaf typo dan makasih udah berkenan baca :)**

**OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY**

***mulai gila***


	20. Balada Guru Teiko

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 20: Balada Guru Teiko**

**Selamat Pagi**

Burung masih berkicau, matahari mulai menyapa, menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak akan ada hujan tiba-tiba apalagi badai. Seolah anak sendiri, Himuro dengan penuh naluri ibu-ibu menggendong Rei-_chan_ keliling sekolah. Jalan-jalan pagi katanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Sakurai-_san_!"

Sakurai yang disapa tiba-tiba, menoleh spontan dengan wajah khawatir. Memperhatikan Himuro dari wajah turun ke Rei-_chan_, naik lagi ke wajah sampai ke ujung rambut.

"_Su-sumimasen_ Himuro-_san_, apakah kepalamu baik-baik saja? _Sumimasen_."

Hah?

Apa?

Senyum _charming_ Himuro luntur seketika. Kenapa sama orang ini? Jangan bilang Himuro dianggap gila karena menggendong Rei-_chan _ke mana-mana.

Lain kali Himuro tidak akan menyapanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Wajah**

"Jika ada yang ingin kau ketahui, tanyakan saja padaku." Suatu hari Nijimura berkata sambil mencuci piring bekas makan siang. Sakurai mengangguk sambil bergumam minta maaf karena merasa telah merepotkan orang lain.

"Em _sumimasen_, Nijimura-_san_. Apa kau tahu Dino-_san_ tertarik pada apa? _Sumimasen_, aku ingin mencoba bicara dengan Dino-_san_ agar kami lebih akrab, tapi aku tidak tau harus membicarakan apa."

"Dia tertarik pada anak-anak, ajak saja bicara seputar anak—"

"Wajahnya sendiri! Dino tertarik pada wajahnya sendiri!"

Dan teriakan lantang Himuro dari arah kamar mandi menciptakan kesunyian mendadak.

**.**

**.**

**Tidur**

"Pipimu kenapa, Dino-_san_?"

Hari itu Dino datang kerja dengan pipi kanan penuh lebam. Pipi putih mulus yang sampai kemarin masih Sakurai lihat seolah hilang dalam semalam.

"Hahaha." Dino tertawa canggung sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih agak nyut-nyutan.

"_Sumimasen_, apa kau terjatuh?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau berkelahi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau—"

"Tidak, Ryo-_chan_." Dino menempelkan Enzo di mulut Sakurai agar anak itu tenang. "Tadi malam kunci apartemenku hilang. Jadi aku menginap di tempat Shuuzo dan Tatsuya."

"Lalu?"

"Karena kupikir Shuuzo suka menendang-nendang kalau tidur, jadi aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Tatsuya." Sakurai serius mendengarkan. "Ternyata aku salah, Tatsuya tidur seperti kerasukan. Semalaman aku ditendang dan dipukul. Jadinya gini deh."

"Bagaimana dengan Nijimura-_san_? Apa dia betulan menendang-nendang saat tidur?"

"Tidak, Shuuzo tidur seperti orang mati."

**.**

**.**

**Tips**

Kadang Nijimura kesal sendiri melihat Dino digandrungi baik wanita maupun lelaki. Seperti ditempeli magnet, setiap Dino jalan ada saja yang tertarik. Walaupu cuma sekedar melirik, atau menyapa, tak jarang berkenalan dan minta nomor telepon.

Gak cuma orang dewasa yang sepantaran, ibu-ibu yang sudah menggendong anak, bahkan anaknya juga ikut tertarik pada pesona Dino.

Tapi bukan itu sih yang bikin Nijimura kesal, masa bodo siapa yang lirik-lirik Dino. Hal yang paling membuat Nijimura kesal itu, Dino jadi banyak kenalan. Sering diajak jalan, bahkan ditraktir makan.

Kan lumayan tuh bisa menghemat gaji.

Coba Nijimura, baru melirik sedikit dikira ngajak tawuran.

"Dino, bagi tips dong."

Dino menurunkan majalah kesehatan yang sedang ia baca, tumben-tumben Nijimura minta tips.

"Tips apa?"

"Supaya bisa narik perhatian kayak kamu, biar keman-mana ada yang ngajak kenalan. Jadi aku bisa nambah teman, terus banyak yang traktir makan. Caranya gimana?"

Dino tertawa ringan, meletakkan majalah milik Himuro dengan hati-hati ke atas kasur. "Kalo itu sih gampang, modalnya cuma wajah cakep alami plus senyum charming!"

Satu bantal melayang ke kepala pirang.

"Oke, oke aku serius. Caranya sih cuma pura-pura baik, tebar senyum ke sana-sini. Gitu sih."

"Gitu doang?"

"Nah, nanti kan kalau sudah dapet korban, maaf, maksudku sudah dapet kenalan, dari yang awalnya kamu pura-pura baik itu bisa jadi baik beneran."

"Oh, gitu doang caranya. Oke, besok akan kupraktikan sepanjang hari!"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Hiimuro berbalut piyama sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk. Dengan senyum agak sarkastik, Himuro berucap,

"Nah, terus kan ujung-ujungnya korbanmu itu bilang, 'maaf, kamu terlalu baik buatku, kita sampai sini aja'."

**.**

**.**

**Salah Paham**

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sakurai-_san_." Himuro memulai sesi curhat paginya, dibalasi tatapan heran oleh Nijimura.

"Dua hari lalu aku menyapanya dan dia malah bertanya apa kepalaku baik-baik saja."

Nijimura hanya menggumam 'dasar anak baru tidak sopan', terlalu malas untuk memberi respon lain. Tidak ada kejadian menarik pagi ini. Akashi dan Hibari tidak menggelar duel akbar, padahal Nijimura sedang butuh hiburan, _mood_nya kacau.

Maaf Tatsuya silahkan saja curhat, jangan harapkan respon.

"Awalnya kupikir dia menganggapku gila karena menggendong Rei-_chan_ sambil bernyanyi keliling sekolah, ternyata dia hanya khawatir apa kepalaku masih sakit karena kemarin aku mengeluh pusing saat rapat."

Dengusan halus terdengar, "Kau memang gila, Tatsuya."

**.**

**.**

**Wajah (bag. 2)**

"_Sensei_, apa _sensei_ baik-baik saja? _Sensei _kelihatan capek." Momoi terlihat khawatir melihat wajah lesu Nijimura yang sedang membagikan krayon.

Nijimura tersenyum heran, "_Sensei_ baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa mukamu sedih gitu? Gajimu dipotong lagi sama Tuan Kepala Sekolah?" Dino bertanya sambil menoel-noel pipi Nijimura dengan tangan kecil Enzo saat mereka berpapasan di depan ruang guru.

Nijimura menggeleng, "Aku nggak kenapa-napa."

"Apa Nijimura-_san_ membutuhkan bantuan? Nijijmura-_san_ terlihat bingung." Sekarang Sakurai yang bertanya saat mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring bersama.

"Aku kelihatan bingung?"

"Kenapa kamu keliatan jutek gitu?" Kali ini Himuro yang bertanya, sambil melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Kamu marah aku nggak kerja? Maaf hari ini jadwal kuliahku penuh." Setelahnya Himuro pergi lagi ke luar kamar kos sambil membanting pintu. Persis istri sedang ngambek.

"Kenapa sama semua orang hari ini? Wajahku memang gini dari lahir."

**.**

**.**

**Vacation**

Saat rapat tadi Tuan Kepala Sekolah bertanya, apa tuntutan mendesak para guru muda Teiko yang harus dipenuhi.

Nijimura dengan semangat menuntut kenaikan gaji, ia bilang biaya kuliah dan kebutuhan hidup semakin melunjak, ditambah biaya kos, belum lagi gajinya sering dipotong karena anak asuh di kelasnya banyak makan.

"Tatsuya tidak mengeluh masalah gaji, kau tinggal bersamanya kan?"

"Tatsuya kalau pulang kuliah biasa mangkal di perempatan, makanya dia banyak uang."

"Nah, ikutlah mangkal dengan Tatsuya. Kalau bisa dapat uang tambahan, kenapa tidak?"

Nijimura diam, tidak berani melawan argumen Tuan Kepala Sekolah. Dia belum mau mati muda, masih ingin menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yang manis-manis seperti Tsunayoshi dan Furihata.

Sakurai minta tolong agar Tuan Kepala Sekolah melarang Dino membawa Enzo pulang ke rumah, karena terkadang Dino lupa membawanya ke sekolah. Malah pernah suatu hari Dino lupa meletakkan Enzo di mana. Serta Sakurai meminta tolong menambah jumlah mainan di kelas Bungan Mawar karena Rasiel dan Belp sering berkelahi rebutan mainan.

Tuan Kepala Sekolah langsung menyetujui, bahkan sebelum ia mendengar tuntutan Sakurai sampai akhir.

Himuro diam saja, tidak menuntut apa-apa. Himuro cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya. Walaupun dalam hati ia berkata, 'kalau boleh aku ingin menghajar Seijuuro dan Kyouya sampai puas', tapi tidak boleh, Himuro guru teladan.

"Aku ingin kita memperpanjang libur!" Dino berkata sangat diplomatis.

"Berapa inchi yang kamu mau?"

"Lima—eh, aku mau sekolah kita memberi libur yang lebih panjang!"

"Sepanjang apa?"

"Cukup enam bulan liburan selama dua kali setahun."

Seketika sumpit ramen Tuan Kepala Sekolah menancap di jidat Dino.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Maaf, saya baru inget buat buka fanfiction.**


	21. Catatan Haizaki

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 21: Catatan Haizaki**

Aroma kopi menggelitik hidung bocah cilik yang masih terbuai mimpi.

Wangi roti panggang berlapis selai kacang membuat sang bocah cilik pemilik rambut abu acak-acakan bangun dari tidurnya. Gemuruh dari dalam perut menjadi jam alami yang menuntut sang pemilik untuk segera sarapan.

Sambil mengucek sebelah mata, Haizaki berjalan menuju dapur.

"Imayoshi-san nggak bisa masak yang lain apa." Cerca Haizaki seraya duduk di salah satu kursi. Di meja sudah tersaji sepiring roti panggang dan segelas susu, sementara Imayoshi duduk di seberangnya sambil menyesap kopi.

"Mau kuambilkan mie instan dari rumahmu?"

Haizaki menggeleng.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Haizaki ditemukan pingsan dalam apartemen keluarganya di antara tumpukan cup bekas mie instan setelah sebelumnya ia absen selama seminggu lebih.

Himuro yang pertama kali menemukannya, setelah ia mendobrak pintu sekuat tenaga.

Nijimura segera menelepon ambulans melihat kondisi Haizaki. Dengan wajah pucat dan demam tinggi, bocah berambut abu itu pingsan di lantai dapur. Semua jendela terkunci rapat, bahkan Himuro yakin pintu utama dikunci dari luar, seolah ada yang sengaja ingin mengurung bocah kecil itu dalam kamar apartemen.

Hanya gelengan yang Haizaki berikan ketika para polisi bertanya.

Ia tidak tau ibunya ke mana dan sejak kapan beliau pergi.

Ia tidak tau ayahnya di mana, bahkan ia tidak yakin ayahnya siapa.

Ia tidak tau apakah dia punya keluarga lain.

Awalnya polisi menyerah ketika mereka malah berakhir di hutan di kaki gunung Fuji saat sedang melacak nomor sang ibu. Mereka hampir memutuskan membawa Haizaki ke panti asuhan karena baik Himuro maupun Nijimura juga tidak sanggup menampung Haizaki di tempat mereka, sampai Imayoshi datang dan mengajukan diri untuk menampung Haizaki.

Imayoshi adalah seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan tinggal di kamar apartemen sebelah keluarga Haizaki, dua bulan belakang dia terpaksa kembali ke rumah karena neneknya meninggal dunia. Begitu mendengar kabar dari pemilik apartemen, dia segera berlari ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Haizaki.

"Nak, kenapa kamu mau menampung anak itu?"

Pernah sekali Imayoshi ditanya oleh pemilik apartemen dan ia hanya tersenyum seraya mengedikkan bahu.

"Rasa kemanusiaan mungkin?"

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Haizaki itu hanya sebatas 'produk gagal'. Datang dari keluarga yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tinggal hanya dengan ibu yang kerja siang-malam tanpa tau kerjanya apa, ayah yang tidak tau siapa di mana. Hanya mengganggu anak tetangga yang ia bisa. Mencari cacing tanah dan serangga untuk dilemparkan ke anak-anak yang sedang bahagia bermain bersama di taman.

Banyak yang komplain kepada pemilik apartemen agar mereka diusir saja dari sana. Lingkungan ini tidak perlu anak nakal seperti dia.

Tapi Imayoshi menanggapinya lain. Baginya Haizaki hanyalah anak kecil biasa yang sedang mencari perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, Haizaki mudah tertarik pada sesuatu yang baru. Ia pernah semalaman belajar mendribble bola basket setelah Imayoshi mengajarkannya. Haizaki juga anak yang menepati janji. Bahkan dia rela membuang harga dirinya untuk membuat rekaman tarian _monokuma_ di kebun binatang karena kalah main gaple.

Hanya karena asal-usul keluarganya yang tidak jelas, bukan berarti seorang anak harus diajuhi dan dilabeli gagal. Mana pernah orang-orang itu tau setiap malam Haizaki harus minum air banyak-banyak untuk mengganjal perut karena sang ibu belum pulang jadi tidak ada yang memasak tanpa bisa mengeluh.

Rasa kemanusiaan itu hanya legenda.

"...shi-san! Imayoshi-san!"

Imayoshi menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri Nijimura dengan pakaian rapi, menjemput Haizaki untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sudah berapa lama dia melamun? Ah tidak biasanya, bahkan kopinya sudah dingin.

"Imayoshi-san, aku berangkat!" Haizaki melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu.

Mungkin Imayoshi harus segera bilang ke ayahnya untuk mengangkat Haizaki sebagai anak.

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**...un ((kabur))**


	22. Logika

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

.

.

**Chibi!**

.

.

**Chapter 22: Logika**

**Yogurt**

Kulkas itu seperti sosial media yang kamu buka-tutup hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana—sekalinya menarik malah postingan basi.

Dan di sinilah Atsushi Murasakibara, membuka-tutup kulkas untuk melihat apakah ada hal bagus yang bisa ia makan di dalam sana.

Brokoli, wortel, kubis, tomat, kentang, bawang, telur, ikan sejauh ini hanya itu yang terlihat... dan susu.

Susu!

Tersembunyi di samping jajaran telur, susu-susu dalam kemasan kecil yang membuat Atsushi secara naluri berjinjit mengambilnya.

Tiga botol, itu kurang. Kemasannya kekecilan, tapi tak apa untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Dengan cepat ia membuka penutup susu tersebut dan meminumnya sekali tenggak tanpa peduli itu milik siapa.

"Nggak enak." Atsushi menyemburkan kembali susu asam yang telah dia minum, "Basi." Sambil bersungut-sungut sang Murasakibara kecil membuang botol kosong dan dua botol sisanya ke tempat sampah.

Keesokan harinya Arata mengamuk menyadari yogurt yang sudah ia sembunyikan dengan baik di antara telur-telur telah hilang.

"Ne~ Arata-_chin_ kalau beli susu jangan yang basi dong!"

**.**

**Pi**

"Ne~ ne~ Aka-_chin_, Mido-_chin_, Goku-_chin_, aku menemukan burung yang lebih pintar dari kalian."

Suara Murasakibara membuat tiga bocah kelewat jenius itu menoleh. Di tangan sang anakan titan terdapat seekor anak burung kecil yang sedang mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya (mencoba kabur mungkin?).

"Apa pintarnya?" Gokudera yang pertama bersuara.

Dilihat dari manapun itu hanya anak burung biasa berwarna kuning yang sedang mengepakkan sayap-sayap kecilnya seolah hendak kabur dari tangan seorang anakan titan.

"Dia bisa bilang pi."

"Semua burung bisa bilang pi, _nanodayo_."

"Burung yang ini beda."

"Jangan bohong Atsushi."

Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibir, kesal rasanya tidak ada yang percaya.

"Ne~ coba bilang pi!"

"3,14159265"

**.**

**Matematika**

"Atsushi sudah diajari berhitung belum di sekolah?"

Atsushi menggeleng, pipinya menggembung dipenuhi keripik kentang yang baru Arata belikan tadi pagi.

"Mau _nee-chan_ ajarkan?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Jadi gini, misalnya kan ada lima permen di atas meja, terus yang dua diambil Arata _nii-chan_, sisanya berapa dong?"

Atsushi diam sebentar, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. Atsuki merasa senang (akhirnya) adik kecilnya mau berpikir.

"Nggak ada sisanya."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kan yang di atas meja aku makan."

Atsuki menyerah.

**.**

**Hantu Gigi**

"Aomine tau nggak?" Ucap Yamamoto di suatu hari setelah makan siang.

"Nggak, kamu kan belum ngasih tau." Aomine menjawab dengan malas sambil mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur siang.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil sambil menggumamkan kalimat semacan 'iya juga ya'.

"Kamu tau nggak," sekali lagi Aomine menjawab 'nggak' sembari menutup kedua matanya, dua mangkuk puding membuatnya kenyang dan semakin mengantuk.

"Tadi malam ayahku cerita, katanya kalau kita langsung tidur setelah makan yang manis-manis nanti hantu gigi akan datang dan tinggal di gigi kita. Hii seram~" Cerita Yamamoto dengan nada menakut-nakuti yang dibuat-buat. Aomine tidak peduli.

"Hantu gigi itu berwarna hitam dan membawa sebuah bor—"

"Tunggu bornya buat apa?" Sontak Aomine bangun dari tidurnya mendengar kata bor.

Yamamoto tersenyum, akhirnya ada juga yang tertarik mendengar ceritanya.

"Hantu gigi itu akan menari-nari di dalam mulutmu sambil mencari sisa-sisa makanan manis!"

Aomine memegang kedua pipinya, dalam bayangannya ada tiga sosok berbaju hitam ketat berwajah seperti Akashi, Hibari, dan Nijimura-_sensei_ yang sedang menari-nari gembira dalam mulutnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah seram!

"Terus bornya?"

Wajah Yamamoto berubah serius, Aomine jadi agak merinding.

"Nah, hantu gigi itu, hantu gigi itu bukan cuma melakukan tarian biasa, tapi mereka menari seperti tarian monokumanya Haizaki di kebun binatang!

"WOI KENAPA ITU NAMAKU DISEBUT-SEBUT?"

Aomine dan Yamamoto tertawa sejenak membayangkannya, walaupun waktu itu mereka tidak melihat Haizaki menari secara langsung karena berbeda kelompok.

"Ceritanya yang betul nah!"

"Iya aku ceritanya betulan sekarang. Sebetulnya menari itu cara hantu gigi untuk menemukan sisa makanan manis!" Yamamoto menelan ludah, "Setelah itu..."

"Setelah itu?"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Setelah itu..."

"Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu... BAM! Hantu gigi akan mulai mengebor gigimu sambil tertawa jahat hahahaha! Gigimu akan sakit, nyut-nyutan tujuh hari tujuh malam, pipimu bengkak, nggak bisa makan, terus dibawa ke dokter deh~"

Wajah Aomine memucat, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya kalau giginya dibor oleh hantu gigi berbaju hitam ketat. Apalagi kalau hantu giginya mirip Akashi, Hibari, atau Nijimura-_sensei_ dan mereka melakukan tarian seperti Haizaki. Tidaak!

"Hahahaha aku bohong kok, hantu gigi itu nggak ada. Itu cuma cerita Ayah supaya aku mau sikat gigi setiap habis makan yang manis-manis."

Mendengar itu Aomine memukul lengan Yamamoto dengan brutal. Sudah takut, eh ternyata cuma cerita bohongan.

Di sisi lain, Murasakibara yang tidak sengaja mendengar cerita Yamamoto terlanjur membuang snacknya dan berlari ketakutan mencari Himuro sambil berderai air mata.

**.**

**Bonus**

Hibari celingukan sambil memegang puncak kepalanya.

Ada yang salah.

"Himuro-_sensei_, burungku hilang."

* * *

**See you next chapter :3**

* * *

**Lalalalala~**


End file.
